Prophecy Child
by DoccyWho23
Summary: .HAITUS
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**THE BEGINNING**

* * *

It was a rather gloomy late afternoon upon the planet Gallifrey, an eerie silence had filled the air within a small apartment in the Capitol. The dim lit sun shown through the stained glass large window which looked out into the once most beautiful views of the landscape of Gallifrey. But was now covered in gloom and thick dust due from the previous battle from the Daleks. In the distance laid crashed circular ships with thick smoke pouring out from the inside of each recked enemy ship. A young middle aged woman was laid comfortingly upon the softness of the king sized bed, which was situated inside the main room of the apartment, which looked out into the once glorious views of the landscape before them. Heavy breathing could be heard from the woman who had placed a hand gently upon the large bump area of her stomach. Opening and closing her eyes several times as she continued to breath hard and heavy. She was having contractions at a second and was certain that she would be in labour at any minute.

"It's okay Peri my love, everything's going to be alright, just continue to take deep breaths." the words from the calming voice of The Doctor came ringing inside of Peri's ears. Feeling the slight damp cloth being patted to her forehead which helped her to relax more as she took deep breaths. Her grip tightening around The Doctor's hand as she looked up to him with such loving and passion inside her chocolate brown eyes. A small smile was beginning to appear along her delicate features as she looked up to him, "Doctor I..." she'd began and suddenly took more deep breaths as she felt the contraction pains becoming more frequent by the second, "I love you." she quietly spoke. When all of a sudden the contraction pains had suddenly override her and Peri had immediately sat up ever so slightly, clutching tighter to The Doctor's hand as she began to let out a scream and had began to push. She had finally began to become into labour. A few nurses had then suddenly came rushing into their apartment. Shock and fear had suddenly arose across his features, he was feeling overwhelmed and compassionate by the experience he was having. A faint smile shown through his fear as he was having that very moment, the very moment of him becoming rather excited. Excited to become a Dad for the first time in his long life.

"come on Peri, your strong, you can do this, just one more push!" The Doctor encouraged his love as he sat impatiently beside her on the bed. It had been four hours since the labour pains had started and was becoming to a settled end of it all. Peri took a few last deep breaths, closing her eyes and feeling a single tear dribble down her rosey cheek and suddenly let out that one final scream as she pushed like she never pushed before. Within a matter of the next few seconds, the screams had immediately ended and was soon enough taking over by a rather muffled loud cry from a rather small baby. Which the nurses had immediately took ahold and placed a warm pink blanket around it. A big smile upon the nurses face dedicated that the baby was healthy and soon carefully handed the crying child over to Peri. Who had then immediately took a hold of,

"congratulations, you have a beautiful healthy baby girl." the nurse happily declared. Once inside of her mother's arms, the babies cry had immediately quietened down, Peri held her new born daughter rather tenderly with the sudden love that was shining through her eyes. A large smile taking over her features as she looked into her daughter's small rounded face, "she's beautiful, Doctor." she spoken quietly as she'd then looked up to her love's face and saw such love and compassion inside of those eyes of his. Smiling gratefully up to him. The Doctor who seemed to be rather quiet as he stared down to his daughter's beautiful features, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he watched her. Stroking her little cheek tenderly with his thumb as he took in his daughter's features, "she's perfect." The Doctor said with such a compassionate smile spreading right across his features. Soon leaning forward and placing a light soft kiss on the top of her forehead and turning to Peri and soon pressed his lips against her's.

"I love you." he spoke towards Peri as his newborn laid comfortingly between them inside of Peri's arms.

After The Doctor pressed a loving kiss to his love's lips, he sat up, taking a gentle hold of his newborn baby girl, taking her gently inside of his arms. A tenderly smile growing right across his features as he glanced his aged eyes down onto the tiny person he now held inside his arms. Getting of the bed and soon moved his way over towards the large rare window.

Standing by the large rare window now, his brightly multi coloured costs flowed down his body as he stood, looking out of the stained glass window. A serious look was glazed across his delicate features until he felt slight wiggling in his arms. A small smile soon approach right across his features as he looked down to the small bundle of warm blankets he was holding. The baby in his arms suddenly slowly began to open up her eyes. Her eyes had a slight glint shining away in the depths of them as she looked up towards her father, instantly began to make happy gurgling and bubbly sounds and kicking her legs and waving her arms excitedly inside of the bundle of blankets she was wrapped inside in. The brightly multi-coloured coat, that The Doctor was wearing reflecting off inside of the pupils of her eyes. A small smile had suddenly approached right across her delicate features. Lifting her small arms from out of the blanket and raising them up towards her father making some more babbling sounds.

With a fatherly smile, The Doctor glanced down to his daughter and soon returning, a light chuckle soon left The Doctor's lips as he glanced down to his daughter and watching her with such love and compassion for his tiny beautiful baby he was holding.

"And hello to you too little one."

The Doctor spoke, bopping his finger on the edge of his daughter's tiny nose as his smile grew. Raising his daughter up close towards him, pressing a light kiss on the top of her forehead, "my special little girl."


	2. Chapter 2: The Name

**CHAPTER TWO: **

**THE NAME**

* * *

Peri still laid comfortingly in the bed, the softness of the quilts had been covering her entire body and rested right upon her shoulders. A small smile creeping along her features as she watched the two most important people in her life,

"we need to name her Theta." Peri soon spoke through the smile she had glowing across her. A broad smile grew wider right across The Doctor's features as Peri's words soon came filtering through her ears. Turning round on the spot until he now faced her, his eyes towards her. Suddenly. he moved over to the bed, gently sitting on the edge of the bed at Peri's feet.

"you're right Peri, we do need a name. A very special name."

"Lydia." Peri quietly suggested and Theta's eyes soon glanced over towards Peri, the smile still rested upon his features. "How about Lydia?" Peri asked him, her eyes looked down to her daughter who still lay inside of The Doctor's arms. Hearing the name 'Lydia' The Doctor soon lifted his head and had a little thought for a short moment,

"hmmmm Lydia" he repeated as he thought outloud, "Lydiadvoratrelundar" The Doctor spoke quietly and his smile grew as he spoke the name for his daughter in Gallifreyian. Peri, rather surprised for hearing Gallifreyian, making her eyes to widen and tilts her head to one side ever so slightly and smiling madly as she heard her love.

"It's a perfect name for her, Lydiadvoratrelunder. Lydia for short. I love it." he spoke and soon enough gently lowered himself down towards Peri, gently kissed Peri on her lips and was feeling right now, the happiest and the most proudest man he could ever be right now.

The Doctor and Peri Brown were soon laid side to side on top of the bed, facing one another and with the new born baby in between of them, widely awake and wiggling her small arms and legs around and giggling and making baby noises. A smile brightly glazed right across Peri's features, gently stroking her thumb across his daughter's rosey cheeks, smiling madly away towards her,

"you know Doctor, she has your eyes, and smile, so full of adventurous and wonder already."

The Doctor smiled, "and she has your nose." he added and gently popped his finger tip on to Lydia's small nose and she giggled widely and soon making The Doctor and Peri laugh along with her also.

Peri's smile soon faded and a worried look took over, "do you think she'll be safe Doctor, with this war we having with those Dalek things..." The Doctor cut her off, placing gentle finger on her lips.

"Peri, having a mother like you and a father like me, she's going to be the most safest child in the universe." he assured and Peri instantly nodded in agreement and soon began to meet their lips and with one swift movement began to kiss one another in a passionate and a loving way, with their newborn daughter laying inbetween them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Prophecy

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**THE PROPHECY**

* * *

Ten months had passed,

the aftermath of the previous battle and the birth of The Doctor's and Peri Brown's baby daughter has had words of the newborn come spreading right across the universe. The Time Lords High Council has been predicting the future of the newborn child. Declaring that one day in the child's future, she would gain the greatest power and will become a saviour.

A prophecy is being fortold in the High Council room, sitting by the far table where The Doctor and Peri Brown, a bundle of warm blankets were protectively being laid inside of her arms which contained the newborn inside of them, eyes closed and fast asleep inside of her mother's arms. A worried look had spread right across Peri's features, looking to The Doctor ever second who was sat by her side, his arm protectively around his small family, behind Peri. A serious and a concern look were shining through those aged eyes of his.

"wha...what is going to be happening Doctor? Will Lydia be alright? She's just a small child." the voice of Peri had instantly rang through his ears and soon enough looked down to her and then down to the small child in his loves arms. Taking in a deep breath now and before he could answer two Lady Romana soon enough stood in front of them, arms gently out in front of them, her eyes soon meeting Peri's. Peri holding her daughter closer and protectively to her chest, had soon enough felt an arm being placed around her, feeling a soft rubbing movement to one of her shoulders, "everything's going to be alright Peri, I promise, Lydia is going to be safe, they need to do this, it's been predicted."

Immediately Peri stood to her feet, her eyes turning more serious than they ever have been, holding tightly to her daughter even more closer to her chest, standing back from Lady Romana and glared towards her, shaking her head violently, "NO! This is certainly NOT going to happen, she...she's just a baby, you lot aren't going to touch my baby!" Peri shouted.

"Peri..."

"No Doctor! She's your daughter Doctor, you cannot allow them to do this to her, please." Peri basically began to beg him now. A sigh soon left The Doctor's lips, standing to his feet now and went to join Peri's side, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders, sadness inside his eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I cannot change this Peri. The future is relying upon this small child, our child. They need to do this so they can make her stronger when she grows. Placing a soft hand on top of Lydia's head, stroking it gently in a loving way, "this has to happen, please Peri my love." he begged her and placed his hands underneath the small bundle and gently began to take his daughter into his arms. Knowing that her comfort has been disturbed, Lydia began to whimper and soon was inside of her father's arms.

"this won't take long Peri, I promise." After a long moment or so, Peri leaned down to Lydia and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Gently nodding her head slowly and felt fear and worry form inside of her. With that, The Doctor took a hold of his daughter and slowly turned round to face Lady Romana who held her arms out in a ready motion towards him. The Doctor glanced up to her with serious in his eyes. He too had leaned down to his daughter in his arms and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as he slowly placed Lydia inside of Lady Romana's arms who had then smiled away down at her. "Don't worry Doctor, this will be over soon.

Once inside of Lady Romana's arms, a ever so slight whimper noises soon came from baby Lydia, knowing that she was out of her comfort zone. Lady Romana soon took the child and moved over to the front of the High Council room, soon finding herself standing beside Lord President who was stood behind the front desk and having a few more Time Lord council sitting in the high table behind him. A scrolled parchment was situated upon the top of the table in front of him. Both of his arms being held out in front of him as he read the parchment out to the Council.

"this child will one day become our saviour, this child will be used as a weapon toward all Dalek kind!" Lord President spoke out loud to everyone within the room. He'd then turned to face Lady Romana with the baby and he had then gently placed one of his hands on the top of Lydia's forehead. Closing his eyes tightly now as he had began to concentrate for making this small child to become their weapon.

Peri and The Doctor watched with such worry and concern for their daughter, holding onto one another and knowing that their daughter will be known to everyone within the entire universe and will one day become the most important child throughout time and space. Hearing whimping sounds which came from Lydia and began to wiggle her small arms and legs inside the bundle of warm blankets, tightly closing her eyes as she knew she had been disturbed from her comfort. Peri gripped tighter onto The Doctor's hand and her eyes never taking her eyes off of her daughter. Swallowing a hard lump down her throat and bit her lip as she watched the Prophecy being forthtold upon her daughter rather anxiously. All she wanted was for this to be over so she could hold her daughter tightly in her arms and never letting go of her.

After a couple of anxious moments, a rather small mark had begun to appear upon the top of Lydia's left arm, four Gallifreyian circled writing were glazed upon her skin. "The mark upon her left arm is a sign and forever will be there until the she has fulfilled her destiny, it is a warning sign towards the Dalek race, this child will become our saviour." Lord President announced to everyone, giving Lady Romana a slight nod of his head.

Lady Romana nodded in returned and soon went to hand baby Lydia back into The Doctor arm's which he instantly complied and took his daughter protectively inside of his arms. "we shall no longer speak of this for the child's protection."

Once over, Peri looked to The Doctor with worry and concern eyes, placing a protective hand on the top of her child's head, "Doctor what...what are we going to do?" Peri asked. The Doctor didn't comment however but he just glared down towards his beautiful sleeping daughter in his arms, forming an idea that he would greatfullly regret for the rest of his long life.


	4. Chapter 4: The Incoming Battle

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**THE INCOMING BATTLE**

* * *

"GO Doctor! Peri! RUN!" The shouts from Lady Romana echoed through the walls of the Capitol as the small delicate family rushed on through the many corridors of the Capitol. Peri running behind The Doctor, holding baby Lydia tightly and protectively within her arms, holding her close to her chest whilst she ran alongside her love. Bangs and the sounds of fire came crashing against the glass windows and walls which came caving into the halls as they passed. The Doctor's brightly multi-colored long coat bellowed out behind him as he ran and desperately wanting to get to his 'stolen' Tardis on time, really hoping that he and his love will make in on time before the shouts of,

"EXTERMINATE!" became closer. Outside upon the once beautiful landscape of Gallifrey, thousands of Dalek ships and Tardises were flying around, firing and colliding with one another. The grounds were a mess and covered with destroyed ships and thick smoke. The Doctor and Peri Brown had thankfully managed to retrieve into their Tardis which was waiting for them in the front court yard of the Capitol. Bursting on through those doors, The Doctor had immediately rushed over towards the retro styled console and began to waltz around it, pressing down buttons and turning knobs here and there and suddenly tapping coordinates into the dial and suddenly wrapped his hand around the important leaver, the hand-break. His aged and worried eyes lifted up and glanced over towards Peri, thankful that she had made it, without any other hesitation, The Doctor instantly slammed the leaver down, the Tardis had then rawered to life and began to hurtle through the Time Vortex.

A baby cry had suddenly came echoing through the console room, Peri paced around the room and gently rocked her baby daughter within her arms, "hush my baby girl, everything's going be aright, we're going to go to a safer place." Peri soothed her daughter and suddenly glanced up towards The Doctor with such worry and concern inside of her eyes, "where are we going Doctor?"

"somewhere so far away from that rigid war, somewhere safer, don't worry Peri my love, nothing's bad going to happen, I won't allow it." he assured her and with that, he strolled over and pressed a loving kiss on the top of his love's head and placed a comfort one on the top of his daughter's head, stroking it tenderly. In a matter of the next few seconds, the Tardis had finally made it's soft landing, Peri's eyes had immediately glanced over towards the double doors that held their new location.

"where are we?" she asked.

The Doctor had then turned back round to the console and glanced over towards the small retro screen which was situated inside the console, in front of him. The screen had suddenly showed the outside of the doors, desert sands seemed to be the only element upon the planet. A dark cave could be seen nearby from where they have landed, it wasn't far at all. The Doctor's brows furrowed and swallowed a lump down his throat, "it seems rather quiet there, maybe the quiet is bad?" he thought out-loud but mainly to himself. Peri soon took a step forwards towards him ever so slightly, still holding her baby inside of her arms, "should we check it out Doctor? perhaps the quiet isn't so bad." Peri suggested. The Doctor nodded with agreement to her words,

"Perhaps your right Peri, maybe I'm just overreacting. Come on, let's go!" he bellowed out with a more cheery sound in his voice but was more forced out. He soon turned round, his long coat followed on behind him as he led the way towards the doors, really hoping that there wasn't any Daleks or any signs of trouble waiting for them out there.

* * *

Once outside onto the desert surroundings, The Doctor stepped out into the open ever so slightly, Peri Brown followed closed behind him with the now sleeping Lydia inside of her protective arms. Looking round and taking in her new surroundings. Glancing up towards the clearest blue skies and the hotness of the sun shone down upon them as they closely walked alongside each other across the softness of the sands. A slight breeze soon hitting her cheeks and blowing her brunette hair behind her shoulders as she looked up. A small faded smile was beginning to appear right across her features as she looked down to the sleeping baby within her arms,

"so then Doctor, what are we going to do" she piped up and interrupted the long silence between them.

"well, I thought we can try and relax for a while, have a moment of alone together as a proper family." The Doctor answered and soon took of his long brightly multi-colored coat and laid it gently down upon the ground, sitting down now and instantly raised his arms up towards Peri, smiling away.

"come on, give me the little cutie."

With that, Peri had looked round rather nervously, making sure that there wasn't anyone watching nearby or anything. She'd then looked down to The Doctor, blasting a smile across her features and suddenly went to join him and sat upon his coat and carefully handed Lydia towards him, their baby who was now wide awake. The Doctor soon enough took the baby into his arms and began cooing away down to her, giggling sounds soon came from the baby and kicking her small legs and arms inside the bundle of blankets that were still around her. With Peri on edge, The Doctor sat up, still holding the baby inside of his arms, smiling away down at Lydia, but he could tell that something was wrong with Peri as she was rather quiet and wasn't quite her usual bubbly self. He had then sat up fully and sat closely to Peri's side for more comfort, softly placing his free arm around her shoulders,

"There's nothing to worry about Peri, I mean look, there's not a single Dalek in..." he was suddenly cut off, as something so familiar caught his eye from the mountain behind them. The Doctor sat there, watching the shadowery figure as it slowly came into view. Peri had noticed The Doctor's sudden silence and she worriedly glanced to him with wide eyes,

"Doctor wha..." he instantly cut her off by raising a hand as a silent warning. A brow had furrowed across Peri's features as she went to follow The Doctor's glance and she had too noticed the familiar shape of the shadow which was slowly approaching from the top of the mountain. "wha...what is it Doctor?" Peri asked.

Within the matter of the next seconds, the figure had suddenly came into fully view. The Doctor's eyes immediately widened and suddenly began to get up from the ground, "Come on Peri, we have to go!" the next minute, a big circular ship soon came arising from the top of the mountain. Peri gasp with fright and immediately stood to her feet. The Doctor had then grabbed his coat and for his daughter's protection, he had threw the coat over her to shield her from the enemey.

"EXTERMINATE!" the shouts from the Daleks echoed through the air, the firing came rushing past them and missing them by millimeters.

"RUN PERI!" The Doctor shouted as Peri desperately wanting to reach the Tardis in time, her breathing became heavy and rapid whilst she ran. The Doctor's eyes widened as a single Dalek came from nowhere and stopped dead as it's eye stalk carefully followed Peri's steps, "EXTERMINATE!" it cried and with that, the Dalek fired.


	5. Chapter 5: Death of Peri Brown

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**DEATH OF PERI BROWN**

* * *

"PERI!" The Doctor's voice echoed through the air as he watched his love being exterminated right in front of him. His eyes wide, full of rage, anger and worry as he began to run over towards the now laying Peri. His angered eyes fell upon the Dalek that had shot her, he'd got out his Sonic Screwdriver, pointing it over towards the Dalek with his free hand. Knowing the tool can also be a weapon, The Doctor pressed down upon the small button on the top of the device. He extended the device, making it twice it's size. He aimed the device over towards the Dalek, with one swift movement, he pressed down the button, the buzzing cascaded from the device and got louder, the Dalek had then vibrated and inventually blew up.

The Doctor had then sprung his run faster until he had then reached to Peri's side, kneeling down and soon carefully rolled her onto her back. Fighting the tears back to stay strong for her and for the tiny bundle hiding away inside that bright coat of his. Tightly holding on to the bundle within his arms as he looked down to Peri. Placing a hand upon one of her shoulders and gently shook her, hoping and trying to get her to come round.

"Peri, please my love, I...I need you." The Doctor spoke, fighting back the tears.

Peri slowly woke up and glanced up towards him, a small smile was slowly approaching right across her features, her eyes had then fallen upon the bundle in his arms, knowing that her beautiful baby girl was hiding away inside of that coat of his. Taking in a deep breath now and felt a shot pain flooding right through her body and closed her tightly and reopened them as if she was trying to ease the pain that went through her. The Doctor got a hold of her hand and held it tightly, not wanting to leave his love upon this planet behind him. Peri took in a deep breath once more,

"D...Doctor, I...I'm sorry I couldn't make it, pl...please protect our daughter...D...Doctor..." with that, she took one last breath and closed her tightly and her whole body had immediately calasped and died. A small twinkle of tear had fallen down his cheek as he watched Peri, shaking his head and wanting so much to help her, he just wished that the Dalek had gotten him instead. He'd then bend down towards her, pressing a light kiss on the top of her forehead, closed his eyes as he did so with tears streaming down him.

"I love you Peri Brown, I will come back for you, I promise."

"EXTERMINATE!" Another Dalek's cry soon could be heard near by and had instantly made The Doctor alert. Quiet whimpering sounds came from the inside of the bundle of his coat, gently rocking her in his arms, "shhh, it's okay." he reassured his daughter. The Doctor's eyes had suddenly fell on the tip of the mountain top ahead of them, his eyes widened, he took one last look of Peri who was laying still upon the sandy ground. With that, The Doctor turned round and broke into a run. Running as fast as he could towards the Tardis, baby Lydia tightly against his chest as he ran, really hoping to make it through those doors on time.

Thankfully, The Doctor ran through those doors and immediately began to waltz around the retro styled console, quickly pressing down buttons and turning various of knobs until his free hand wrapped around the hand break leaver and with a sudden movement, he slammed the leaver down away from him. Whooshing sounds soon could be heard as the Tardis began to hurtle its way through the Time Vortex.

A wooden cot, with Gallifreyan symbols all around it was laid upon the floor by the seat, a babies cry had suddenly broke the silence and echoed through the console room. The Doctor soon pulled of his long brightly multi-coloured coat of baby Lydia and threw his coat on to the floor, the cries had gotten louder. The Doctor got the cot with his free hand and took the coat and placed it on the top of the chair, he'd gently placed Lydia inside of the cot. Gently rocking it to try and sooth her,

"hey hey...shhh...it's okay...shhh."

with that, Lydia's cries had instantly began to quietened down, The Doctor just stood there, glaring down to his now sleeping daughter. He carried on rocking the cot gently from side to side, many thoughts were now flooding inside of his mind. He was going to be making the most biggest decision of his life that he would regret for the rest of his long days.


	6. Chapter 6: The Doctor's Decision

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**THE DOCTOR's DECISION**

* * *

The Doctor leaned his back against the console as he looked down and glared towards the small infant that was widely awake, kicking her legs and moving her arms around inside the warm blankets that were around her. Gurgling and giggling away inside the cot. The brightly multi-coloured coat was rested upon the empty space next to the cot on the seat. Silence had filled the console room apart from the soft humming coming from the engines of the Tardis and the gurgling noises which oftenily came from inside the cot.

The Doctor had many thoughts flowing right through inside of that intelligent mind of his, he was having thoughts of what to do with his daughter. He couldn't bring up a small child on his own inside of the Tardis, with all of the bad things that were going off recently, or could he? He could keep her inside the Tardis until she was old enough to have adventures with him. Then again, he couldn't bare to see her get hurt as she's the only family that he has got now and needed to protect her and to keep her safe and hidden from the universe. That was it, that was the decision made. He decided to take his daughter to her mother's home planet, Earth.

He'd then strolled over the cot's side and peered in and glanced to his tiny baby daughter who still laid inside of the wooden cot. Lydia's eyes soon glanced up at him and he glanced down at her, tilting his head to one side ever so slightly and a small fatherly smile approached across his features. He leaned forwards and carefully picked Lydia up and lifted her out from the cot and soon held her tightly inside of his arms. Gently bouncing his arms up and down to sooth her as he turned round to look at the retro styled console room, looking round and could feel himself begin to fight back tears as he finally decided on what he should to do to keep his daughter safe from the Daleks, from the entire universe.

He looked back down at her, he'd then turned his back and leant against the console, stroking her small chubby cheeks with his thumb,

"your going to love Earth, your mother came from Earth, so it should be safe enough for you." he spoke down to her and soon glanced up from her and glared towards the family portrait which hung not too far away from them. He stared at it for a short moment or two before hearing a soft giggle and his smile returned and glanced back down towards her, a single tear had managed to escape his eyes as he watched his daughter.

"Do not worry little one, I will come back for you when it is the right time of course, I just...I just can't travel around the universe with a small baby, it is too dangerous, especially for you, Lydia Theta Brown." with that, he gently raised her up towards him and he had then placed a soft gentle kiss on the top of her forehead, giggling sounds had come from Lydia which had made The Doctor flash her one of his fatherly grins towards her.

"I love you my special little girl, I will never forget you, I promise." with that, The Doctor waltz around the console and began to type in some coorindates which indicated the late 20th century in the middle of the good old 1990's. He'd then wrapped his hand around the leaver once more and suddenly slammed the leaver down towards him with his free hand and soon held on to the sides of the console as the Tardis rawered into life and began to hurtle its way through the Time Vortex, making its way 20th century Earth.


	7. Chapter 7: Miss Lily Brown

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**MISS LILY BROWN**

* * *

It didn't take too long however for the Tardis to make the final journey through the Time Vortex and began to land softly within it's set location, the whooshing sound had then cascaded from the Tardis's engines and echoed throughout the ship as it began to materialise outside of Lily Brown's house. Once the Blue box had materialised fully onto the pavement in a quiet street in the outskirts of London. The Doctor stood, leaning against the console, arms crossed across his chest, his aged eyes glared down towards his daughter who was comfortably laid inside of his arms. He glared down towards his now sleeping baby, tilting his head to one side ever so slightly as his looked down towards her, a fatherly smile had then been placed upon his features. He raised her up towards him gently and placed a light kiss on the top of her head once more,

"let's get you home my little one." he spoke down to her through the smile that was rested upon his broad features.

With that, The Doctor went over towards the chair and picked up his brightly multi-coloured coat and placed it around his shoulders with the help of his free arm. The Doctor had then turned on his heels and soon went over towards the doors, taking in a deep breath which he soon exhaled and pushed open a door. With the sound of a creak, the doors to the blue box had slowly opened. The Doctor had then slowly began to step out into the late twentieth century, Earth, London.

He was greeted by the light soft summer's breeze which blew a few of his light brownish curls behind his ears as he stepped out into the street. He'd locked the door behind him as he turned round and his eyes had fallen upon a familiar house a few metres away from where he had landed. The very house that belongs to Peri's younger sister and fully knows that he can. completely trust her with his life to care and raise his only child for him, for him and Peri. He took in a deep breath which he soon exhaled it as he gazed upon the house and soon enough began to slowly walk towards the front gate which was bolted, which he'd soon unbolted it and made is his way through and into the beautiful flowery front garden. Strolling down the garden path now, his eyes flickering all around his surroundings, taking everything in and thought that this looked like a really lovely home and a perfect place for his daughter to grow up in and to be safe and to be happy.

He soon found himself standing in front of the front door of the house now, closing his eyes as trying to fight back the tears, knowing that he will regret every second of this decision as he will gratefully miss every important moments of his daughter's life but he has no choice and has to do this as he knows that she will be happy here and won't get caught in any danger or get harmed every five minutes here and there. The Tardis after all is not a place for such a small child. He silently void to himself that he will not return in her presence until she is older to understand for when he comes back to tell her the whole truth about her. He will return when it is the right time to. He had then reopened his eyes when suddenly hearing a gurgling sound coming from within his arms as he looked down to her and gave a fatherly smile, bopping her on her tiny nose with his finger,

"here we are my little one, your new home, where you will grow up and live a happy life without me." he spoke down to her and pressed another kiss on the top of her head as he closed his eyes for a short moment or so. Realising a breath he opened up his eyes and looked towards the door, with a faintest smile he raised his free hand and gently hesitantly knocked on the front door, standing rather anxiously as he waited for a response on the other side.

* * *

Within the house, Lily Brown was having another normal relaxing day, sitting comfortably upon the sofa in the living room. Her feet propped up beside her upon the empty space beside her. Wearing fluffy comfy slippers, gradually sipping away at the nice hot cup of tea she was holding in-between the palm of her hands, instantly warming her up. A small faint relaxed smile was gratefully rested across her delicate features. Her gaze was fixed upon the television as she watched one of her favourite soap programmes as she usual does within her spare time. Everything was peacefully quiet apart from the television blurring away in one corner of the room. The peaceful moment was soon enough interrupted by the sound of knocking at the front door. A frown of confusion as to who could be visiting at this time of the day, so leant forwards and placed the cup of tea down upon the costa on the coffee table in front of her. Swallowing the last bit of the hot liquid down her throat as she rose to her feet. Wondering who could be waiting outside of her house. Once Lily had reached the hallway, her eyes had fallen upon a figure out the door window, a brow soon creased her frow, tilting her head to one side ever so slightly as the confusion as to who it may be had hit her.

The knock from the figure had continued and got louder once she finally reached the door, she suddenly felt that there was something wrong. With a breath of air as she stood in front of the door now, Lily had begun to unlock two bolts which held the door securely in place, before grabbing a key and turning it round in the lock until hearing that clicking sound! indicating they the door was now unlocked and soon enough got ahold of the door knob and flung the door open. A cust of wind blew in and hit her face and blew some of ehee brunette hair behind her shoulders. Her eyes widened when see a man wearing a brightly multicoloured coat, the colours reflecting off from inside her eyes as she eyed him and up and down, swallowing a hard lump down her throat as she began to speak,

"hello? may...may I help you?" she asked, with a friendly tone as possible was sounded within her voice. The man turned round on his heels, keeping that firm hold upon his daughter. Lily's eyes widened with surprisement as she didn't expect to see The Doctor standing in her doorway,

"Doctor! Come on in!" she gestured him in, stepping aside a leaving a cap for him which The Doctor immediately complied and strolled on in, "Thank you Lily." Once he was inside, Lily glanced around outside as if she was looking for someone else and suddenly closed the door and locks it up after herself. Turing round and faced The Doctor, a gentle smile across her features. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything Lily." "oh no, of course not, please come and sit down." she gestured him through to the living room, which The a Doctor instantly began to look around and taking everything in, a small smile approached his lips and gently took himself and his daughter to the arm chair in the corner of the room and soon settled Lydia laying down upon his lap, smiling down at her as she looked up towards him with exact same eyes which are mere copies of his own.

"would you like anything Doctor? Tea? Coffee?" Lily asked as she stood at the door way, her eyes were soon transfixed upon the small child on his lap.

"It's fine Lily, I'm not staying long, I have something to...something to tell you, which I think you should sit down m'dear." The Doctor responded with a slight shake of his head, feeling rather anxious and hesitated about how to tell Lily that her older sister had died, he feared oh how she would take the news. Confusion at to what he wants had struck her and suddenly nodded in approval and went over to the seat she was sat in earlier and leant forwards ever so slightly and tilted her head to one side as her eyes glanced down to the bubbling baby on his lap,

"she's beautiful, what's her name?"

The smile soon returned to The Doctor's lips and glanced back down to Lydia with such sadness and guilt beginning to show in his eyes.

"Lydia, her name is Lydia Theta Brown, her middle name is named after me and her last name..." he trailed off and kept his eyes down upon his daughter, not wanting to catch Lily's expression when finishing off his sentence.

"her last name is your sure name of course, the first name was Peri's favourite" he'd continued.

"was?" Lily asked, wondering of why he was talking in the past tense, her eyes widening when realising of what he'd said about her last name, she was shocked, surprised. This small child couldn't be her niece could she? Lily could then see the sadness in The Doctor's eyes when he then looked up to her, giving her a sorrowful smile,

"what's wrong Doctor? where...where's Peri? She's usually with you, has she gone home?"

The Doctor shook his head towards her words. "no Lily" he sighed. "she...she hasn't gone home." By then, The Doctor gently picked his daughter into his arms as he went to stand and gently moved the small child over towards Lily and soon knelt down in front of Lily and gently handed his special baby girl into Lily's arms. Which Lily had then gently got a hold of and smiled away down to her lovely niece.

"Now Lily, I want you to do me a really big favour which I know that I will forever regret but I can completely trust you with my life..." he began. Lily then looked up and frowns at his words not really understanding on what is happening. But she kept silent and let him to continue.

"I would like you Lily Jean Brown, to take care of my and Peri's beloved daughter here, I want you to raise her and let her to have a happy, normal childhood and protect her and raise her as she's your own." He'd finished and then closed his eyes as to try and fight back the tears that was threatening to fall but managed to sustain himself. Lily's eyes widened with shock and couldn't believe that The Doctor was asking such a desperate, pleading task for him and looked down to him,

"but, I...I can't do that, she...she's yours, you should keep her Doctor." The Doctor shook his head and placed a gentle hand upon Lily's cheek and smiled pleadingly up at her, "please Lily, I know you can Lily, your the only person I know on who can this, if not do it for me then please do this is for your sister, for Peri." he pleaded and held a breath whilst he waited for her answer, hoping it was the right one, Lily glanced down at him, seeing those big bulging eyes looking up at her, how could she resist those eyes of his. She'd then looked down to the small child in her arms and lets out a soft sigh, a single tear had suddenly escaped her eyes,

"o...okay Doctor, I...I promise I will do this for the both of you, I will take care of your daughter, but please Doctor what has happened to Peri?" the very question and the subject The Doctor tries to avoid of talking about but lets out his breath as he was relieved and happy in Lily's decision. The Doctor smiled away up at her and suddenly stood up on is his feet, placing his hands inside of his pockets, Lily soon standing up and joining in on his level, "I...I don't really want to talk about it Lily, but please keep my only daughter safe."

"But, wha...what should I tell her of you when she's older?"

"Nothing."

Lily tilts her head, "but, she needs to know on who her father is Doctor, she will one day ask that, what shall I say?"

"Nothing Lily, please, don't tell her anything about me, it is not safe, I want to do my very best to hide her from my enemies, from the universe. she doesn't need to know, I just want her to be happy and to be safe, the only way she could be those things is if she was living with you." he responded with a warning tone suddenly sounded in is his voice as he explained to Lily. He'd then looked down to his daughter who was looking up right at him, he placed a gentle hand on the top of his daughter's head, gently stroking her soft hair as he leaned down towards her, placing a final soft kiss on the top of her forehead, a single tear had finally managed to escaped his watery eyes, he hated this, he really did, but it was the only way to keep her safe, keep her away from the war that occurred on his home planet.

At least he would always know that his only family was safe and sound and living a normal life here on planet Earth.


	8. Chapter 8: One Year On

**CHAPTER EIGHT: **

**ONE YEAR ON**

* * *

A year had passed since the Time War, since The Doctor had to give up his beloved daughter in order to keep her safe and to keep the promise he had made to Peri. Today was Lydia's first ever Birthday. Throughout the year however, The Doctor had been popping up every now and again, mainly watching his daughter in the distance, watching her grow and tries his very best not to interfere as he did swore to himself that he would make sure that no harm would follow him. As he visited once or twice or maybe three times, just to check up on his daughter, he would make sure that his visit would be a short one, a really short one. He would land his Tardis from across the street of the house his daughter was now living in, he would stand by the Tardis for a short few minute or so just staring towards the house and then he would fly off into the Time Vortex again.

But today was different, today was the day of his little girl's first birthday, he wouldn't leave his usual spot until he had a glimpse of her, wanting to know if she was happy and safe. With the special bond that had grew inside of him whenever he was close to her, he just feels that she was indeed happy which makes him happy. The Doctor leant his whole body against the Tardis, his arms folded right across his chest, still wearing that brightly multicoloured coat of his and his light brown curls of hair, waving about within the wind. He just stood there, glaring right towards the house, a small grin was fadely appearing right across his features as he watched the house carefully. He would have a glimpse of I sh is child then he would leave.

His grin turned into a big smile of his, when having a memory come popping up within his mind. In his previous short visit, he had left a rather small gift wrapped up in the Tardis blue wrapping paper and he would leave it underneath the Christmas tree for his little girl at her first Christmas and would watch Lily, as she wondered on how that gift had gotten there. The grin that was upon his features had surely turned into a bright fatherly smile, wondering if she ever did love the gift that he had placed underneath their christmas tree at Christmas. But, he kept his body leaning against the blue box, arms still folded across his chest as he continued to watch the house hoping to get that glimpse of his little baby girl.

* * *

Inside the house, the walls in the hallway were all covered with 'Happy First Birthday' banners and balloons with all different shape, sizes and colours. It certainly was a rather cheery day inside the Brown's household. The music was playing in the background from the radio which cascaded from the kitchen. It was going to be such a fun filled day for a very special young lady. A loud whooshing sound echoed through the air which instantly caught attention to a little one.

Small knees of a child was cheerfully cladding their way across the hallway carpet, the softness of the carpet gently rubbing against her knees as she slowly and excitedly made her way into the living room. A soft gurgling sound came from the little girl as she successfully reached inside of the rather quiet living room. Presents were piled up on one corner of the room, ready to be unwrapped when it was indeed the time to. Excitement flooded inside of the little girl as she gracefully stood on her feet, her small arms holding out to help her with the balance. With one screeching excitement gurgle, she rushed over towards the bay window which were covered with white net curtains.

"There you are!" a woman's voice soon emerged from the living room's doorway, Lily standing there with such a booming smile rested across her features. She gladly stomped over towards the young lady and suddenly scooped her up within her arms, "let's get the birthday girl a special birthday breakfast shall we." she cooed down at her, causing Lydia to excitedly squeal from the gurgling sound. Once Lily moved to turn round, Lydia reached her arms out over towards the bay window, "B...Box! Bl...Blue Box!" she excitedly spoke for the first time. Indeed they were her very first words. To Lily's sudden surprise, her eyes had widened with pure shock and excitement glared across her eyes, rather excited to here the little girl in her arms, her niece speak for the first time. A big smile approached across Lily's lips as she glanced down and watched Lydia's movements and her own glance looked over towards the bay window, with a sudden confused frown upon her features, wondering on what was out there that caused Lydia to fuss about like this.

As she held the excited Lydia within her arms, Lily moved over towards the bay window and soon found herself standing close to it, gripping onto the net curtain now and raises it up, to reveal the front garden of the house. A smile upon her lips as she found her eyes flickering around the surroundings, trying to figure out of what Lydia is wanting. "Box!" Lydia exclaimed loudly. Lily turned instantly to face her niece and let the net curtain drop back down into its place, she gently bounced Lydia within her arms, smiling away towards her.

"come on then! let's get you something to eat you little cheeky monkey!" with that, Lily carried Lydia out of the living room, leaving Lydia to gurgle as she kept her eyes onto the bay window, reaching her small arms out determined to get a glimpse of the box that was stood across the street from the house.

* * *

"My special little girl." The Doctor softly spoke out-loud to himself as he had watched the small scene of Lydia in Lily's arms through the window. A smile had plastered right across his features, feeling like a proud father and relieved and happy to know that his daughter seemed to be happy and safe living with Lily Brown.

Another second has passed by, The Doctor nodded his head in approval, satisfied that his daughter would grow up to be safe and happy here, without knowing him and of the alien worlds that surrounded the universe. He turned on is his heels, pushing one of the doors open, causing a light creek to ascend from its hinges and he hesitantly steps inside. Once his whole body was inside the retro styled console room, he poked his head out of the doors, smiling away for the final time towards the house,

"I love you my Lydia. Be safe."

he spoke to himself and with that, he went inside the Blue Box. Moments later, the whooshing sound came echoing through the air once more, wind picked up within its surroundings and the Blue Box began to fade away as it started dematerialising from the area.

The Doctor had then silently promised to himself that he from now on wouldn't return until his daughter needed his help and he would indeed return to give her that.


	9. Chapter 9: Attack of The Dummies Part 1

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**ATTACK OF THE DUMMIES; PART ONE**

* * *

Twelve Years has passed and Lydia has just recently turned twelve years old. She lived a happy and a rather normal childhood with her Aunty Lily Brown. Lydia however just thinks that Lily is her actual mother and that her father is travelling around and never has seen him since her very early days of her life but has no memory of him from then. It is the year 2008, the year when her whole life will change forever. She has seen many spectacular things upon the television during the year before. She was rather excited whenever the breaking news would come on suddenly and some alien invasion would be the broadcast of the next few days. She remembers watching the news about when an actual alien ship crashed landed through the Big Ben and into the River Thames. Aliens taking over number 10 Downing Street and remembering when her 'Mum' acted rather strange and told her not to watch the news and she just found it rather odd from her to not allow her to watch it. Also when the news came on when the local shopping centre were attacked and been destroyed by window shop dummies and the police thinking it was some terrorists. She remembered watching people from her own street just walking ahead like they were hypnotised and stood right on the he edge of the roofs like they were ready to jump. She couldn't believe that all of those has happened at the time and kept a journal of it all in a Tardis styled book she once mysteriously got one Christmas time and not knowing on who was really responsible for defeating these strange events, who happens to be her own father.

It was half past eight in the morning of a particular normal day in the Brown's household, the sun shining brightly down on the rather quiet street in the middle of London. It was also Friday and Lydia getting excited for the weekend as they were planning on going away to the beach for a few days. Lydia sat at the kitchen table, playfully swinging her legs back and forth underneath the table whilst she ate her usual cereal for breakfast. "You got everything ready for our special weekend away then Lydia darling?" Lily asked in a rather enthusiasm tone in her voice as she went to join Lydia at the table. Lydia nodded excitedly with a booming smile appearing right across her lips.

"what time are we leaving tomorrow Mummy?" Lydia asked as she placed her spoon down into the now empty bowl and stood in front of Lily with an excited look on her features.

"oh, we have to leave quite early if we want to miss all of the rush hour traffic tomorrow, tell you what, we shall have a Chinese this evening yeah, and watch a film during." Lydia's smile grew wider across her face and nodded in approval as she let the excitement to take over her body. "right then! let's get you to school." with that Lily got the pots and took them over to the and got Lydia ready with her school things and helped her place the bag on her bag and made their way out of the house and into the front garden.

It didn't take too long however for Lily to lead Lydia onto the next street or two of where the local school was stood. Children's screams and playful laughter could easily be heard once they turned the corner of the street and the school easily stood out from the crowd before them. Lily smiled gently to herself as she knelt down to Lydia's level and straightens up her school tie,

"it won't be long now sweetheart until were on that beach, have a lovely day sweetheart, I'll meet you back here the usual time, okay." with that, Lily placed a soft gentle kiss on the top of her forehead and straightens herself up. Lydia smiled away up at her madly and soon turned on her heels and excitedly went over towards the school. Lily stood there with her hands in her pockets and watched Lydia with a proud smile upon her face until Lydia disappeared through the gates into the school.

"a beautiful little one you have there." a man's voice had suddenly rang through her ears which made Lily to turn to face him and gently smiled that friendly smile towards him which he instantly smiled in return.

"thank you." she thanked him. and turned to him, a faded frown upon her features soon approached as she eyed him up and down, seeing the clothes he was wearing was rather , odd. Wearing a blue suit and a long coat with a tie and converse as shoes, she assumed that he was a teacher at the school, "do you work here?"

"oh no, no. Just passing by. Checking up if things were alright, is everything alright?" the man asked with a sudden raised brow, followed by that friendly smile.

"everything's fine, anyway, I better get going, I'm Lily by the way, Lily Brown." The man nodded slightly and just let that remaining smile to rest his lips. "John, John Smith." he lied as he usually does when he doesn't want people to know his real name. Lily smiled toward him, turning away from him now and soon went heading back round the corner, not even noticing the familiar Blue Box waiting and standing tall in the next street she would pass.

The Doctor remained standing there, placing his hands into his pockets and leaving that beaming grin upon his features, "the wonderful Miss Lily Brown." he spoke out-loud to himself with his grin turning into a smile. It certainly has been a long time since he had fell his eyes onto the woman who was caring for his daughter. His aged eyes soon fallen upon the school in front of him, grinning widely to himself as knowing that the time for when his daughter needed his help is almost upon him and he would gratefully receive her that. For now, he continued to stroll down the street until he reaches the infamous Blue Box that always waits for him in the current landing position. Knowing that the set point in time between himself and his daughter is almost upon them.


	10. Chapter 10: Attack of The Dummies Part 2

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**ATTACK OF THE DUMMIES; PART TWO**

* * *

A few hours that day had passed by rather smoothly and running as usual. It wasn't at all long since the dinner hour at Lydia's school had finished and Lydia sitting in her usual seat in the middle of the classroom. Half hour into the afternoon's lesson has ticked on by, the teacher sat at her desk right at the front of the classroom and gotten on with her own work as the pupils did about their tasks by her. Lydia sat comfortably, leaning forwards towards her paperwork ever so slightly, one side of her head resting on one of her hands whilst the other glided across the many questions across the paper.

Lydia had soon enough sat up in her chair, leaning back now as she glanced down to the paper she had just finished a few moments ago. She had then slowly glanced out through the window, which was then something so odd and abnormal caught her eye. Tilting her head to one side ever so slightly as she leant forwards towards the window, as she was trying to better view of the strange scene in front of her.

What she saw is a group of strange looking people marching their way side to side rather quite slowly toward the building. There was about five or six of them that were coming their way through the school gates. Lydia's eyes had then widened as she couldn't quite believe on what was happening. They were actually strangers intruding on to the school grounds. Swallowing a hard lump down her throat now and had suddenly raised her hand to the and grab the teachers attention.

"M...Miss!" she called out, her voice rather shaky as she glanced to the front of the classroom and then back out through the window, they were becoming closer.

"Yes, Lydia?" the teacher called back as she glanced up from the work she was doing and her eyebrows raised as she glanced towards the little girl, "is something wrong Miss Brown, are you stuck?"

Lydia shook her head fiercely towards the teachers last comment, "The...there's some people outside on the school grounds." she called out, with that, all the other students had suddenly turned their heads and up from their work and they too had looked out of the he window.

Miss Johnson, the teacher had then furrowed her brows and let out a soft quiet sigh as she then went to stand and went to move her way over towards the window that Lydia was looking out of. Mrs Johnson had then bend down to Lydia's side and smiled friendly to her, "you stuck on a question and there's no one outside dear." All of the other students had suddenly let loud gasps which made the teacher to glance towards them, her eyebrows raised as saw each and every student looking towards something. Mrs Johnson had then slowly turned round and was soon finding herself face to face with a dummy. The window shop dummy stood right in front of the classroom window, glaring right inside. As if it was looking for something, or someone. Lydia kept silent now as she glared towards it, her brow creasing as confusion took over her features as she glanced towards the strange person.

Mrs Johnson! slowly raised to her feet then, "children, stay in your seats while I go and talk with him." she told them and soon turned towards the window, slowly, very slowly she went over towards it. Once she was at the window, she had then unlocked the bolt from the top window and slowly pushed the window outside, soft wind suddenly came blowing behind her and into the classroom behind her. Her eyes had then looked towards the person, her brow furrowed as she took in the persons details and the empty personality he seemed to have.

"Hello sir, may I help you?"

Silence.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Silence once again.

"maybe he can't talk." one of the students had then spoke out-loud from behind her.

"he looks like a weirdo." another had said and soon laughter came from the students, but Lydia kept silent as she watched carefully at the person. She was glaring right towards the person, tilting her head to one side ever so slightly and found this situation rather odd as you certainly don't get to see a strange person standing outside your classroom window everyday. The laughter around continued from her fellow classmates,

"be silent everyone!" Mrs Johnson ordered them but the laughter loudened. The dummy had then slowly began to turn its head, very slowly it began to glare right towards Lydia's direction. Lydia instantly sat up and swallowed a lump down her throat and gripped to her chair's frame as she glared back to the dummy.

"hey, Lydia! he's looking at you! maybe he likes you!"

"shut up!" Lydia spat back and turned to face the boy in the back and glared at him, "it isn't funny!"

"okay students, calm down will you." Mrs Johnson had then ordered and suddenly the laughter had calmed down and the classroom began to fill with silence once again. Mrs Johnson had then turned back to the person and let out a hard sigh,

"sir, I'm afraid that you have to leave the school grounds otherwise I'm going to have to fetch the head teacher to guide you out!" she told him and whilst she did so, the dummy turned it's head back round to face the teach once more. Silence had then continued to fill the air around them, the dummy just stood there right in front of Mrs Johnson, when suddenly, the dummy had then slowly, very slowly began to raise one of its arms. A confused frown had then spread right across Lydia's features as she watched the scene in front of her, keeping quiet now of course as she can easily sense that something was quite bad was about to happen in front of her own eyes. Once the dummy raised it's arm until it was levelled up and pointing right towards the teacher. All went silent now as everyone within the classroom began to watch the person at the window. An eerie silence arising. Lydia sat up an inch upon the seat as she watched as the dummy then flipped open the tip of its hand, revealing a gun at the end of its arm. Without a minutes warning, the dummy had then fired it's fun, fired it right towards Mrs Johnson in her chest.

As soon as Mrs Johnson collapses onto the floor, dead, all of the students inside the classroom had immediately began to scream and instantly rushed up onto their feet and soon went rushing out into the hallway where more screams soon could be heard from the hallway as the dummies marched their way through the school corridors. Lydia was the only student left sitting at her desk, staring towards the dummy, fear took over her emotions and didn't know on what to do right about now. She was completely shaken up as to what at has happened to her teacher right in front of her. Her eyes had then flickered down onto the body on the floor, swallowing a hard lump down her throat as she flickered her eyes back up towards the dummy. The dummy had then slowly turned its head and slowly went to glare back towards Lydia's direction. Lydia's heartbeat had increased heavier against her chest as she watched and couldn't move to run away as she was completely in a trance and didn't know what to do. She just continued to sit there, glaring eye to eye towards the dummy.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound could be heard faintly through the loud screams of the children and the adults who ran widely through the school corridors. Within a matter of seconds, The Blue Box had landed in the school playground and seconds later, the door of the blue box had immediately swung open and out came The Doctor, who was panicky rushing on through the crowds of children, his long great coat, bellowing out behind him as he ran. He soon stopped in the middle of the emptying corridor as his raider peeped louder, obviously scanning for the dummies. A male teacher had then passed him as he guided his children out of the school, suddenly halted as he passed The Doctor.

"who are you?" he asked.

The Doctor had then glanced up from the raider and looked up towards the man, "I'm the one to save the lives of these children and yourself, now save yourself!" The Doctor hurriedly explained and soon continue to follow the raider he held in his hands, until he stopped by the open doorway of a particular classroom and his eyes widened. Seeing Lydia still within the room, who was now stood within the corner, backing towards it as the second dummy slowly marched its way towards her. Lydia's heart pounding away as fear flooded right through her as she was completely trapped in the corner.

All of a sudden, a fizzy sound soon came from the dummy as The Doctor came up behind it and had threw a blue sort of liquid right over it and the dummy instantly began to melt. Lydia watched it with wide eyes and swallowed a hard lump down her throat as the dummy became a pile of moulded plaster and her eyes soon glanced up towards the man in front of her. A frown appeared across her features as she didn't know on who this man was but he had just saved her life and was ever so grateful for it. The Doctor grinned ever so fadely towards her and leant forwards and instantly took a hold of her hand, Lydia glanced up towards him and kept her hand within his,

"come with me" The Doctor had softly gestured friendly and not wanting to scare the girl anymore than she already maybe. Lydia had then slowly and shyly returned the smile towards him. The Doctor had gladly began to rush out of the classroom and out into the hallway, he had continued to splash the blue liquid as any dummies came their way and he began to lead the way towards the safety of the Tardis.


	11. Chapter 11: First Time In The Tardis

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**FIRST TIME IN THE TARDIS**

* * *

Lydia kept that grip around the man's hand as she ran as fast she could behind him, running through the upcoming dummies that seemed to have no ending to. Every corner they turned, a dummy came popping up from nowhere in front of them, that was then The Doctor took out another vail of blue liquid and soon chucked it onto the dummy. Lydia looking behind her shoulders and watched it melt as she ran with him.

It didn't take too long however for them to finally run through the main entrance of the building, Lydia instantly flickered her eyes all around and watched the chaotic scene that had formed around her, her fellow classmates were off running for their lives and teachers guiding them away from the gates of building. Lydia however had a confused frown across her features as she suddenly saw a strange looking Blue Box in the corner of the school playground, it obvious that this man was leading her over towards it. She didn't like the looks of it as it was just a box, how could they even possibly fit inside of there.

Once they neared towards it, Lydia had instantly began to try to tuck away her hand from the man's tight grip. She looked up at him, her heart thumping away as she didn't really want to go with the man she had just met and didn't know if she should trust him or not. With one big heave, Lydia's hand managed to slip out of the man's hand and took steps back away from him, her arms crossed across her chest and looked down to the floor as fear took over her. The Doctor instantly noticed that Lydia's hand was no longer inside of his and he immediately turned round and faced her. He let out a sigh as he observed her with sadness going through his aged eyes, watching as she hesitated in front of him. Screams sounded nearby which The Doctor nervously and hesitantly flickered his eyes onto the dummies that had come out of the building, obviously they were following them. The Doctor had then took a step forward towards her, desperately wanting to get her safely inside the Tardis. Lydia took a step back at the same time. Not looking into his eyes but continued to look down.

"come on sweetheart, it...it's not safe out here." The Doctor friendly gestured, holding his hand out towards her, desperately wanting her to trust him.

Lydia fiercely shook her head, keeping silent now as she continued to take slow steps back from him. The Doctor had concern and seriousness within them now as he then glanced up to the scene in front of them, his eyes widening as he watched the dummies coming closer towards them. Without any hesitation, The Doctor immediately launched forwards towards Lydia and without any other word, he instantly scooped her up into her arms.

"N...No! Le...let me go! Put me down, Help!" she screamed as she began to squirm in his is arms and kick her legs into the air as The Doctor quickly carried her over towards the Blue Box. He kicked one of the doors into the console room and continued to carry his 'daughter' up the metal grated ramp and over towards the pilot chair which then he settled her down onto the floor next to the chair. Lydia's cries had turned into scared whimpers, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks and fiercely began to look round.

The Doctor immediately went over to the console and began to waltz around and began to hit different leavers and knobs along the way. Both of his hearts pounding fiercely against his chest. Once he pulled the hand-break, the Tardis immediately went into life and began its journey through the Vortex. Lydia felt the area around her shudder and she fiercely looked around in her new, strange surroundings. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks as she didn't really know on what is happening. She had looked over towards the doors and with one movement, she quickly shakily gotten to her feet and as she held her breath, she instantly went rushing over towards the doors. Her rushed steps had caught onto The Doctor's attention, he quickly glanced to her, watching her run over to the doors and then instantly looked back down onto the console and immediately pushed down onto a button, making the doors to lock up.

Once the doors were safely locket, The Doctor leaned against the console railings, he dropped his head and took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he listened to his 'daughter's' scared crying.

"Le...let me out!" she shakily screamed as she pushed her whole body against the doors as hard as she can, but to no avail, whimpering quietly away now as she pushed and pushed against it and soon enough gave up and slowly went to slide her whole body down against the doors until she sat back down onto the metal flooring. Cuddling her legs close against her chest, burying her head into her arms now as she continued to make silent whimpering sounds as she let the tears to roll down her cheeks.

Sadness had suddenly came flooding right inside of The Doctor as he took in a deep breath which he'd soon released. Knowing that this certainly wasn't of how he had planned things for their reunion, it wasn't even the right time and Lydia was of course far too young for any of this still. She wouldn't fully understand. He took in a deep breath before exhaling it once again and slowly, he turned round and his eyes had fallen upon her, he just couldn't believe it that his 'daughter' was actually inside his home again and she certainly did look rather beautiful at the age she is now. With a small faded smile, he had then found himself finally moving away from the console and noticed that the Tardis had finished it's journey through the Vortex. He had then slowly made his way over towards her, even hearing her whimper made his hearts break. All he ever wanted was to comfort her and to tell her that everything will be alright, but he knew that coming from him would make he situation feel weird as she didn't know on he was. He didn't want to confuse her anymore than she already may be.

The Doctor soon found himself standing above her, looking down at her and just faintly smiled down at her. He then crouched down and placed a comforting hand onto her back and gently rubbed soothing circles upon it to try to calm her.

"shh, I...It's okay, your safe now, no more dummies." he spoke softly to her as he continued to rub her back gently. He could feel her shaking slightly and he went join her fully beside her and sat upon the floor with her, placing his arm gently around her. Soon as he gotten her into his arms, he closed his eyes as he held her inside his arms. He'd then gently leant his head on the too of hers and kept his eyes closed. Lydia opened up her eyes and slowly wiped the tear stained cheeks with her school jumper sleeve and whimpered one last time.

"whe...where am I?" she quietly asked him as she sniffled a little.

"Your...your inside the Tardis." The Doctor answered hesitantly.

"th...the what?"

"The Tardis. a...a time machine. stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He softly spoke in a way in which she would hopefully understand.

Lydia's eyes had then widened and couldn't believe on she had just heard, is she really inside a time machine, she'd then sat up a little from him, wiping her cheeks again and began to look behind her and letting her eyes to flicker all around, taking everything in. The Doctor watched her.

"I...it's really a time machine?" she quietly asked as she looked round the big room she found herself in. Her heart heavily thumping away against her chest. The Doctor smiled friendly towards her and followed her gaze as she looked around.

"it certainly is, and maybe one day I shall take on a trip, but right now, let's get you safely back home to your erm...Mum." he smiled towards her and held out a hand towards her hoping that she would take it. Lydia had then looked back up to him and tilts her head to one side ever so slightly and suddenly returned a shy small smile and gently placed her hand inside of his. The Doctor's smile grew fiercely across his features and suddenly stood to his feet, Lydia rising to her feet and soon went to follow him over towards the console. The Doctor instantly began to waltz around the console quickly, doing the exact same movements whilst he did so.

"hold on sweetheart."

And Lydia did so, she gripped tightly onto the railings around the console and looked up towards the central column, fascination was easily written right across her features as she looked up and began to take in the details of it all. The Doctor had then wrapped his hand around the hand-break once again and looked over towards his 'daughter' smiling like such an idiot, he certainly hasn't felt this happy since he was travelling with Rose. Oh, how he had deeply missed his Rose. Shaking away the thoughts now and immediately pushed down the leaver away from him and he had too got a hold of the console. The Tardis once again, rawered into life and began its journey back through the Time Vortex. The Doctor closed his eyes tightly, softly sighing to himself as knowing and dreading the moments on what was to come between of himself and Lily. As he certainly got heck of a lot of explaining to do.


	12. Chapter 12: Back To Safety

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**BACK TO SAFETY**

* * *

The sound of whooshing soon broke the silence that had surrounded around the Brown's household, the Blue box began to materialise right inside the front garden and close to the house. Once it landed, the whole box made a slight soft thudding sound which made Lydia to look over towards the doors, with curious eyes as she wondered if they really had moved from one place to another or is this some kind of trick of some kind.

"Let's get you home shall we?"

The Doctor's voice had instantly attracted her attention and suddenly looked up to him, once he'd joined her side, swallowing a hard lump down her throat as she did find it hard to trust him after what had happened back at the school. After all, he practically carried her into this strange box.

"Ha...have we really moved?" she couldn't help but to ask and tilted her head to one side ever so slightly as she looked up to him and then glanced back over towards the doors.

The Doctor only just smiled down at her, noticing of how curious she has become. He held out his hand towards her and gently and playfully wiggled his fingers towards her. Watching her as he looked down at her, he had so longing to do this with his own flesh and blood, but it saddened him to think that she wasn't really ready for any of this yet, she was incredibly still so very young, she doesn't really know on who he was, or what was happening, noticing how hard it was for her to understand any of this. Letting out a sigh now and suddenly crouched down to her level, and gave her such a friendly look in his eyes and just kept that smile upon his features, placing a soft hand onto her shoulders,

"I know this must seem a bit...strange to you and hard to understand, but yes, we've moved, we are now outside your house, safe, away from those Autons." he smiled, Lydia just merely frowned with confusion showing across her face with the last word he'd spoken. She certainly hasn't heard that word before. He'd then held out his hand towards her again, doing the same movement with it and gave her a slight wink to indicate to of her that everything was fine.

She just looked at him, silently debating of what she should do, after all this man in front of her did safe her from that thing. After another slight moment or so, Lydia had slowly placed her hand inside of his and looked at him with a small smile slowly approaching across her features. The Doctor smiled widely in return. He'd then slowly began to rise to his normal height and gently squeezed her hand for comfort.

"come on, lets go." with that, Lydia went to follow him behind as he led the way up the metal grated ramp and soon enough pushed open one of the doors.

* * *

The Doctor now stood outside of the front door to the house, his hand firmly holding around Lydia's small one, giving it a soft gentle squeeze to comfort her in some sort of way. Both of his hearts were beating like mad and thumping fiercely against his chest as he dreaded on what might come as he steps inside the house that his 'daughter' has grew up in. He'd then hesitantly raised his free hand and knocked against the wooden door rather loudly, but too loud for his own liking. Looking down to the small girl beside him and looked back up and curiously looked round behind him and took in the surroundings around him, his grip around Lydia's hand tightened just incase if one of those dummies happened to appear from out of nowhere. But, at least his Tardis was parked not too far away incase he'd had to run with her again.

Hurried footsteps could be heard in the hall, the sound of clicking came from the unlocking of the bolts which usually kept the front door secured and bolted. A worried Lily Brown soon emerged and was quite surprised to who she saw, the man she saw earlier outside of Lydia's school. A sigh of relieve escaped her lungs as her eyes had then fallen down onto Lydia.

"Oh my god, Lydia, you...you're safe!" she exclaimed and suddenly crouched down to her height. The Doctor continued to look round and suddenly felt the little girl's hand slip out from his which caused him to look back down at her and watched the little scene in front of him.

"Mummy!" Lydia cried and instantly launched forwards and rushed over into Lily's waiting arms and they both tightly embraced one another. Lily closed her eyes for a slight moment or so and was ever so thankful that she was after what she had heard from the radio ten minutes ago. Lydia tightened her grip around her shoulders and couldn't help but to silently cry into her shoulders as she buried her face into it. The Doctor watched and observed her, swallowing a lump down his throat as he desperately wanting to comfort her the best way he could and to tell her not to worry about anything and that things will be alright. But, he sighed to himself softly and that thought broke his hearts as he knew he couldn't do that, as coming from him would be weird, knowing that she has no idea on who he was.

After a short moment of their embrace, Lily releases and pulls away ever so slightly from her and looks up towards the man who he had introduced himself as John Smith earlier. Slowly she rises back onto her feet and held her 'daughter' close to her. Lydia keeping her arms around her waist and kept silent now when watching the two adults before her.

"Thank you so much...was it erm, John? John Smith? She means a lot to me, would you like to come in?"

The Doctor smiled slightly and suddenly scratched the back of his neck as he silently debated weather he should tell her the truth of who he actually was. He didn't say anything of that matter but just simply nodded and slipped in through the cap of the door that Lily had made. The Doctor continued to scratched the back of his neck as he felt this situation rather awkward and wasn't used to being in a family home.

Lily soon gently released Lydia from around her and soon went to shut the front door but bolted one of them and turned to face him again, "so uhm, would you like anything John? Tea? Coffee?"

"oh no thanks Lily, I just wanted to erm...talk to you about something rather important." he admitted and smiled friendly towards her.

"oh okay, you may sit in the living room there if you like." she gestured him towards the first room in the hall and then turns back to Lydia with a smile, "Lydia sweetheart, why don't you go into your room for a while, while we talk okay."

Lydia didn't say anything but smiled toward her and soon went to make her way up the stairs, looking behind her towards them as she did so. Silently wondering what they must be talking about, so as she reached the top, she sat on the top step and rested her chin on her hands and her elbows onto her knees as she silently began to ears drop upon the conversation as much as she can.

* * *

As The Doctor stood in the room, he couldn't help but to great fully look around, his flickering around and taking in the he surroundings around him. His aged eyes had fallen onto the fires mantelpiece and saw different shapes and sizes of photo frames which contained different eras of photos. But, a particular photo had instantly caught his eye. He went to move over to the fire surround and looked down to the photo of what looked like one of Lydia's oldest birthdays, she looked younger and of course beautiful at the same time. A small smile cascaded from his lips and knowing that she must be happy here.

Lily soon came in shortly afterwards, a small smile across her features but a worried one was also glazing through the smiley one. She soon went to sit down onto the he long sofa which faced the fire places and her eyes soon fallen upon the man before her. The Doctor had then looked down to Lily and he hesitantly went to join Lily and slowly sat down. Laying both of his is arms over his legs as he sat down. A de Ja vu feeling had suddenly come washing over him and took in a deep breath now and silently decided to tell Lily the whole truth of who he actually was.

"It certainly hasn't changed here one bit Lily." he quietly said as he'd then looked around the room with a soft friendly smile.

Lily's eyes had widened of what she had heard from him and swallowed a nervous lump down her throat and looked toward him, "yo...you've been here before?" she nervously asked rather anxiously, tilting her head to one side ever so slightly as she silently began to wonder if she had seen him before but nothing really placed it in her mind.

The Doctor glanced down towards Lily and gave her a friendly smile and closed his eyes to prevent any tears from falling down his cheeks and gently nodded his head as a response. Lily fell speechless then, confused and worried at the same time as who this man actually was.

"it...it's me Lily, The Doctor." he finally responded quietly and reopened his eyes and looked down to her once again.

"it...it's really you? But...Ho...How? You look different and...younger." she staggered.

"It's a long story Lily, a lot has happened in my time since I left erm..." he trailed off and dropped his head a little before continuing, "I...I need to tell you something really important Lily and...could you please close the door as I don't want her to here." he finished off with his voice a little more quiet, sensing that Lydia was listening in on them but couldn't help but to smile.

Lily's eyes widened and instantly stood to her feet and went over to the small cap she had left earlier in the living room door but before closing, she popped her head outside and checked the hall incase if Lydia would be sneaking around. Letting out a soft sigh now and had then closed the door gently to the living room, instantly blocking the sound.

* * *

Lydia meanwhile was still sat comfortably on the top of the he stairs, listening carefully in but heard fairly little and she instantly felt confused by the name she heard the man speak off. When hearing the door to the living room shut she let out a breath and began to sulk a little as she couldn't hear anymore of them. Wanting so much to know of what they were talking about but she easily gave up and slowly went to rise onto her feet.

Her eyes falling onto her closed bedroom door and took a last glance down the stairs, making sure that she wasn't missing anything but soon turned on her heels and went to head the landing and towards her bedroom at the same time that those dummy things wouldn't attack her home.


	13. Chapter 13: Conversation with Lily

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: **

**CONVERSATION WITH LILY**

* * *

Lily sat back down and just perched on the edge of the sofa, her arms resting over the top of her legs and clasping her hands together. Dreading on what it was that The Doctor wanted to talk to her about, but fearing that she may already know.

"I'm...I'm sorry that I have come this early in Lydia's life Lily, but..." He apologised hesitantly and gently placed a comforting hand on top of Lily's. "it...it's important that I tell her of what is actually happening. She's not safe anymore Lily, I...I need you to think very carefully and decide what's going to happen to her. Sh...she needs to know Lily." The Doctor merely pleaded for her to make the right decision.

A hard lump had formed inside of Lily's throat and her heart had stopped when taking in The Doctor's words, she closed her eyes and began to think rather carefully of Lydia's future.

"we have two options Lily." The Doctor continued.  
"Option one, is that we tell her everything and she comes with me and will be safe living in the Tardis, or option two, is we still tell her everything and I stay here and help you to raise her, but Lily I cannot leave her now that she has been detected, her Time Lord abilities are beginning to slowly develop now and I just can't her leave on her own now, but Lily, please think carefully about this."

With his words ringing through her ears, Lily closed her eyes and could feel them slowly flooding into tears. She knew that this day would come, but she never thought that this day would come as soon as it had done. She had then took a moment to think very carefully about her decision for him, she reopened her eyes which had then fallen onto the photo that The Doctor had been looking at earlier, she smiled softly at it before slowly rising to her feet. Moving over towards it and picks it up and went back to sit down onto the sofa and laid the photo onto her lap.

"she was five when this photo was taken, it was at a Christmas time and loved all the presents she had received." she told him, a single tear dribbling down her cheeks as she rubbed her thumbed gently over the small girl's smiling face. Taking in a deep breath now and turned the frame over and undid it and soon taking out the photo and looked at it one last time. Handing it over towards him with a faded smile across her features.

"y...you can have it, if you like."

The Doctor watched and listened with wide eyes, both of his hearts skipped beats as he couldn't believe of what Lily was giving him. He didn't really have any photos of her, except the portrait he now hung on his bedroom wall in the Tardis which he glanced at almost every night before resting. He was determinedly grateful for the gift and would certainly treasure it close to him for as long as he possibly could. He'd gently took the photo and smiled back to her as he held the photo tightly in his hands. Glazing his thumb over his smiling daughter as he looked at it, her smile making him smile madly. Knowing that his daughter was generally happy made him happy.

"Thank you Lily, this means a lot to me." he spoke softly, trying to fight back the tears that was threatening to fall. He'd then placed the photo inside of his long great coat pocket. Looking at Lily as she spoke to him.

"I...I want her to go with you, sh...she'll be safer with you, I...I understand that she can't stay here anymore, it...it is too dangerous for anything else to track her down. I...I know she'll be safe in the Tardis." she quietly and shakily answered him, dropping her head and felt tears falling down her cheeks. The Doctor took a hold of her hands for comfort once more, smiling comfortingly at her,

"thank you Lily, I promise, I promise to look after her and to protect her for you, I will make sure that will receive the best possible life I can possibly offers her, I promise Lily! there is no need to worry about her. You've done a lot for us, and I'm sure that Peri would be so proud of what you've managed to achieve for her daughter, but right now I need to tell her Lily." he smiled comfortingly towards her, squeezing both of her hands to comfort her the best way he could.

Lily took a deep breath which she soon exhaled and felt a single tear rolling down her cheek, she knows that this is going to be incredibly hard for her and of course for Lydia, but she is only doing this for Lydia's sake and to protect her. Slowly she stood onto her feet now and turned towards the door with sadness in her eyes,

"I...I'll call her down for you, I...I'll be inside the kitchen if you need me." with that, she went over towards the closed living room door, opening it and now stepping out into the hall, leaving The Doctor there inside her living room. She soon reached the bottom of the stairs, taking in a deep breath now before shouting up,

"Lydia!"

A moments of silence.

"Yes Mum!" Lydia's voice responded from her bedroom.

"You need to come down now! he...he would like to speak to you!" she called up after her, suddenly hearing some movements and an opening of a door and soon looked back up and smiled away as Lydia came into view who stood at the top. A confused expression was clearly shown upon the girl's features. As Lydia slowly made her way down the stairs, Lily turned and went to head down the hall and into the kitchen.

When Lydia reached the bottom step, she could feel her heart pounding fast against her chest, slowly walking over towards the living room, the door had been left ajar ever so slightly and an eerie silence surrounded the house. She soon placed a hand onto the door and slowly pushes it open, feeling incredibly nervous for what was about to happen.

Unknowing that this upcoming conversation will change her whole life forever.


	14. Chapter 14: Intruder In The House Part1

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

**INTRUDER IN THE HOUSE; PART ONE**

* * *

Once Lydia reached the living room, she placed a hand nervously onto the door and slowly, she pushes the door open. Her heart beats immediately increased as she nervously walked on through. Swallowing a hard lump down her throat as her eyes flickered around until they landed onto the man who called himself The Doctor, who was sat on the sofa, perched up on the edge of it.

As the door opened, The Doctor watched his 'daughter' slowly entering, a small friendly smile was then placed across his features and gently tapped the empty space on the sofa beside him.

"it's alright Lydia, there's nothing to worry about, I...I just need to talk to you about something important, come join me." he softly spoke to her, trying his very best not to scare or frighten her. Lydia dropped her head and looked to the floor as she nervously and slowly walked over towards the sofa and nervously sat down onto the sofa beside him. Keeping her gaze down to the floor, not wanting to look into him as she could feel confusion flooding inside of her as she waited and kept silent whilst she sat beside him.

A moments of silence had suddenly surrounded them both, The Doctor looks back over towards the many different photos that held different ages of Lydia, smiling away softly at them as he began to think of how he could begin to tell her. He dug inside of his great coat pocket and pulls out a different photo. This photo was old, black and white and The Doctor himself looked rather different to how he looks now. Running his thumb gently over Peri, who was holding a smile across her face. The Doctor, had wavy light brownish hair, a long coat was worn but behind the black and white image, his coat was brightly multi-colourd, he too had a big smile across his features. In his arms was a bundle of blankets and a very small babies head was poked out of it, but having it's eyes closed. The small family looked extremely happy inside the photo and The Doctor today always looked back at it and always treasured that moment of first time becoming a father. He was deeply proud. Clutching tightly to the photo now and released a breath which he had been holding in,

"this is me." he suddenly began to explain, breaking the silence that surrounded them, handing the photo over to her. Lydia's eyes had landed onto it and just stared down at it as she listens to him, "this is me, a very long time ago that is, I was young then when I met this wonderful woman beside me. Take a look at it if you like." he offered. Lydia then looked up to him, with a small faded frown across her features. She'd then looked back down at the photo and gently and nervously took a hold of it.

She looked to the photo very carefully, but she didn't recognise any of the two people that were imprinted init. Tilting her head to one side ever so slightly as she looked to the woman and then to the man beside her, she looked to The Doctor beside her, taking in his features before looking back down to the man in he photo, a confused frown then appeared.

"but yo...you look different." she nervously spoke at she kept her eyes upon the photo. The Doctor smiled and couldn't help but to let out a chuckle,

"ah yes, but I can change my face from time to time which is why I look different now. But Lydia, do you know that woman beside me?" he asked, hoping that she will.

Lydia looked to the woman and took in her features and the style of clothing she was wearing, taking a moment or so before responding. Sadly, she shook her head. "wh...who is she?"

The Doctor let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes, both of his hearts breaking knowing that Lydia doesn't know, he took a breath deeply and soon exhaled once again, "well, her name was Peri, Peri Brown."

Lydia's eyes widened at that. "tha...that's the same last name as mine." she stated in surprise. Causing The Doctor to let out another chuckle and suddenly placed his hands on the top of hers. Gently squeezing hers and desperately wanting to feel her close to him after all of this time. "Well, Peri, she...she's your m...Lily's older sister. Do you know who that baby is in the photo?" he asked. Lydia kept her eyes down onto the photo with wide eyes and wondered why Lily has never told her about her own sister, but her eyes falling down onto the baby in The Doctor's arms. Looking down at it for a couple of silent moments or so and swallowing a lump down her throat before looking back up at him. Shaking her head nervously as a response.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a slight moment or so before letting out a soft sigh and reopens his eyes and looked back down to her, squeezing her hands even more tightly but softly, "that baby in the photo Lydia, well...she's...she's you." Lydia's eyes widened and instantly looked back down at it, biting her bottom lip lightly as she couldn't believe of what she was hearing,

"you see, there was this little girl that was born during...well during a war a long time ago, she was a special little girl. Lydia, I...I'm not human, I'm a Time Lord, last of our kind and you Lydia..." he paused as he softly placed his free hand onto one of her cheeks, gently rubbing his thumb against her skin. Lydia didn't know on what to do, didn't know on what do say so she just kept silent now when she felt her heart pounding hard against her chest when feeling his hand on her cheek. Briefly looking to him and the photo and just stayed silent and while he continued to explain.

"is a very special little girl to the universe, you are half time lord. Lydia, Lily...Lily is your Aunty, Peri...Peri is your mother and I'm..." he paused for a moment or so, closing his eyes as to try and prevent his tears from falling. "I'm your father." He finally spoke rather quietly, he'd been so longing to say that to her for a long time, he felt relieved to have finally make those three words to roll from his tongue.

Lydia's eyes instantly widened and felt her heart melt at the words he had spoken, feeling his thumb rubbing her cheek softly. She couldn't quite believe of what she had just heard. Swallowing a hard lump down her throat as she felt her heart suddenly stop as shock flew right over her. Looking up to him now and glared into his eyes, he looked back into hers. His grip around her hands had tightened even more but softly, squeezing her hands for comfort. Waiting and desperately wanting to know of what she is feeling.

"yo...your m...my Dad?" Lydia nervously asked him, her heart immediately began to thump harder against her chest again. Her eyes was beginning to flood with tears, she was about to ask something else when.

Bang! Firing! and a loud scream came from the kitchen and interrupted their moment. The Doctor instantly looked up and his eyes had fallen onto the door, placing a finger to Lydia's lips, indicating her to be silent. "shh..." he softly hushed her. Curiousness as to what might've happened came into his eyes and instantly slowly stood up. "stay there sweetheart." he instructed her as he slowly and quietly went over towards the door. Pressing his ear against the wood and placed a hand upon it. Listening in. Worry and concern for Lily had washed over him as he stood there, waiting.

An eerie silence suddenly surrounded them as The Doctor waited, to see if there was a intruder inside the house.


	15. Chapter 15: Intruder In The House Part2

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: **

**INTRUDER IN THE HOUSE; PART TWO**

* * *

An eerie silence soon enough surrounded them as The Doctor placed his whole body up against the wooden door, his ear was pressed tightly against, as if he was listening in rather carefully. His aged eyes were being kept onto his daughter, sensing the growing fear which came from within her. Flashing her a small comforting smile whilst he stood completely still, listening in. Letting out a quiet sigh as he known from that horrified scream, something bad had happened to Lily. A frown had then appeared across his features as he suddenly heard two deep voices coming from within the hallway, it sounded as though they were having a deep conversation with each other. The Doctor wanted, was intrigued to step out into the hall and to find out what or who they were. He leaned into the door closer, deciding to stay in that room as he wanted to protect his daughter, his only living family, his own flesh and blood who was sat down on the sofa, staring right at him with that fear shining through her eyes.

"You didn't have to kill her you know, the creature wasn't threatening us, we are only here to get the girl!" one of the voices had suddenly spoke out, which immediately caught The Doctor's attention. Closing his eyes as to what he'd heard about Lily, he couldn't believe that those scums had done that to her, he could feel his anger beginning to rise inside of him. Both of his hearts thumping away inside of his chest as he continued to listen in on the conversation.

"well, she was in the way, we have to get this child and take her to our master, then we won't get abandoned and to make sure that 'he' doesn't get in the way either."

"where do you think the child could be?"

Silence had suddenly corrupted. This was the chance to get out and get Lydia to safety as quickly as possible. The Doctor had then immediately backed away from the door and went over towards Lydia, he crouched down to her level, placing his hands underneath her shoulders, gently and quickly lifting her up until he rested her upon his hip.

"come on my princess." he quietly said as he lifted Lydia up into his arms and just held her close against him, Lydia continued to keep silent, her eyes falling onto the door and heard the voices becoming louder, meaning the intruders were closer.

"the child could be in here, let's take a look."

At those words, The Doctor quickly got his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it over towards the metal door handle and suddenly pressed down the button, the buzzing noise soon cascaded from the screwdriver, in another's few moments, a click inside the door handle then could be heard and the door was then completely locked, buying some time for The Doctor to be able to get out and fast.

He'd then went over towards the bay window, he got his screwdriver once again, and pointed it towards the locks of the windows and pressed the button upon the device once again and the windows immediately unlocked.

Once the window was open, the door handle soon began to move, a slight argument from the voices on the other-side of the door had occurred as the door handle began to move fiercely up and down,

"get it open!" one of the voices called. By then, The Doctor had then quickly lifted Lydia gently and carefully through the open window. "don't you see I'm trying!" another voice replied. Lydia shakily grabbed the sides of the window and quickly jumped down from off the ledge and her feet sank into the softness of the grass below her. She landed onto her knees and soon got up shortly afterwards and The Doctor follow suit and crouched onto the ledge of the window, both his hands gripped tightly to the side of it. He turned round, watching and listening to the argument behind the door.

"oh get out of my way!" the first voice sounded, The Doctor waited for another moment when suddenly seeing the door being plastered into pieces from the sound of a laser attack, half of the door was left hanging from its hinges.

Two creatures that The Doctor instantly recognised as them being a pair of Androids were soon in view, The Doctor shook his head lightly at the sight of the mess that they both made throughout his daughter's beloved living room. The Androids had immediately stepped into the room and both instantly stopped in their tracks at the sight of The Doctor who was still hanging out of the window.

"where is the child?!" the android on the left asked fiercely and stepped forwards ever so slightly.

The Doctor smirked towards them, "oh sorry, can't stay and chat, I'm afraid we have some exploring to do." The Doctor responded sarcastically, "bye bye." with that, he wiggled his fingers a goodbye to the Androids and with one last glance, The Doctor jumped out of the window. Landing on the grass and quickly got up, he then quickly turned to Lydia, grabbing onto her arms and soon scooped her up into his arms.

"There she is! Fire!" one of the creatures called out. The Doctor then leaped forwards and ducked just in time as a laser fired just metres past him. Without any hesitation, The Doctor ran as fast as he could towards the Blue Box with his small daughter inside his arms. As he reached the TARDIS, The Doctor kicked the doors in, again only missing the upcoming firings just by metres. The doors swung shut behind him and carried Lydia up the metal crated ramp and once he reached the console area, he placed Lydia down carefully onto the metal crated flooring. Lydia looked around once again. The beating of her heart had stopped for a moment with a lump forming inside of her throat, her eyes then falling onto the doors. Lydia had then looked up to the man who she learned to be her father, watching with sudden fear as he went waltzing around the console quickly, both of his hearts pounding mad against his chest as he navigated the ship.

The TARDIS soon began to dematerialise from Lily's front garden and began its journey back through the Time Vortex.


	16. Chapter 16: Father and Daughter Moment

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: **

**FATHER AND DAUGHTER MOMENT**

* * *

It didn't take too long for the TARDIS to end it's journey through the Time Vortex and found itself hovering right above the Earth's orbit. Silence surrounded the console room apart from the soft humming sound which the TARDIS herself would normally make and echo throughout the ship. Lydia was still sat upon the metal crated flooring by the pilot chair, holding both her legs right up to her chest and hugging them tightly. Resting her chin on the top of them. She was glaring right towards the double doors, many thoughts were flooding right through her mind as to what had happened just moments ago and found herself back on board the TARDIS. Small tears were slowly dribbling down her cheeks and felt extremeley confused by the whole situation she has found herself in.

The Doctor stood and fiddled with a few different buttons and leavers on the other side of the mushroom shaped console, his aged eyes looking up from the controls and over towards the little girl near the pilot chair, his daughter. He just couldn't believe that she was actually here, right now, at this very moment on board his TARDIS, his home again. He indeed noticed on how quiet she has become and could sense fear coming from her but couldn't at all blame her. He let out a soft quiet sigh as he pressed a final button and finished making the TARDIS stable. He retrieved from the controls and slowly steps away from the console. Both of his hearts ached and bounded heavy against his chest as he slowly made his way over to his daughter.

Once he stood above her, he placed his hands inside of his coat pockets, he too glared over towards the doors. After a moment or so, he looked down towards her. Letting out another soft sad sigh and suddenly sat down, cross legged beside her. Lydia looked away from the doors and laid one side of her head down on the top of arms, closing her eyes. The Doctor watched her, observing her sadly and a small faded smile appeared slowly along his features. He'd then got his hand and gently and slowly stroked some of her soft hair. Lydia flinched away slowly at the feel of his touch and tightened her arms around her legs.

"I'm...I'm sorry for what has happened sweetheart, but your safe, your safe here in the TARDIS." The Doctor spoke softly to her, continuing to stroke her hair as he broke the silence from between them.

"I...I want Mu...Lily." Lydia soon staggeringly spoke, her voice sounding nervous and scared and The Doctor had notified that and suddenly places an comforting arm around her, sitting closer to her side and cuddled softly to her, comforting as much as he could. Leaning his head gently on her shoulder as he cuddled up to her. Wanting so much to make her feel safe and comforted. His eyes looking over towards the doors once more, swallowing a lump down his throat as he heard her silently cry for Lily. Tears were soon starting to form inside of his eyes but soon shook away the thoughts he was having and made sure to prevent his own tears from falling which he just managed to achieve.

He soon stood up and held his hand out towards her, a small smile upon his lips as he looked down at her,

"come on, let me show you something."

Lydia however, slowly looked up to him, stray tears on her cheeks and became dry and hesitantly took his hand. Slowly standing to her feet nervously and let him to lead her over towards the doors.

Once they were now stood in front of the doors, Lydia looked up to him and he smiled down at her, nodding his head her way,

"Go ahead." he suggested, wanting to show her the whole of time and space for himself. Lydia looked to him for a little moment longer and her eyes had fallen onto the doors and she nervously stepped forwards and slowly placed her free hand onto the wood and with a little bit of hesitation, she pushed open the doors. The doors opened up with a creak from its hinges as it normally would. A cust of breeze hit her cheeks and blew her hair back behind her ears.

Her eyes had then widened at the sight that had involved before her. The entire universe stood out right in front of her. Landscapes of it seemed to be endless. Her heart thumping away like mad against her chest as she kept silent now as she stood there, hand in hand with her father, just looking out into the universe. She just couldn't believe the situation she was in at this moment of time.

"Ho...how big is it?" she nervously asked, and the only words that she found herself to come out of her mouth. The Doctor however, smiled.

"Beautiful isn't it."

Lydia just smiled a little at the sight in front of her. The Doctor suddenly releases his hand from around hers and sat down, letting his legs to dangle out of the doors. He looked up to her and patted the empty space beside him, Lydia hesitated a little and wasn't sure if she should.

"It's okay, you won't fall or anything, I won't let it happen." he reassured her with a soft smile her way afterwards.

Slowly, Lydia copied his movements and carefully sat down on the edge of the doors, her small legs also dangled out into the emptiness below them. Lydia's eyes however had fallen onto the Earth and looked over towards the sun and a smile appeared once again along her features. She just couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. If only Lily saw this. At the thought of Lily made her smile to fade away and sadness had been brought back and looked down at her hands and fiddled at the buttons of her school jumper. Silence surrounded them once again.

"wha...what's going to happen to me?" Lydia nervously asked, keeping her head down and briefly looked out onto the view before her. The Doctor looked down when her question rang through his ears and made a saddened smile at her words. He wrapped his arm around her once more, cuddling close to her and stroked her hair back behind her ears with his free hand.

"Your going to be staying with me, Lily wanted you to come with me, I promised her that I would look after you and to protect you and that's what I'm attending on doing. I...I want to become a father to you and make up for all those years that I we have lost together. What do you say, would you like me to be a father to you and for you to be a...be a daughter for me." he explained and asked nervously himself to her, looking at her and waited in silence and watched Lydia for a moment or so.

Lydia has never known her father, all she was told was that he was busy travelling around but she didn't know that this travelling would be anything like this. Biting her bottom lip lightly as she thought about it and her eyes fallen onto the Earth once more. The very planet that she had grew up on and wondered what planet she was born on but she didn't say anything about that right now, she looked up to him. A small smile slowly began to creep up on either side of her lips, he smiled too.

With that, Lydia suddenly sat closer to him, her body flopped down onto him, her small arms wrapping around his waist and hugged him and cuddled up to him tightly. Closing her eyes and letting a single tear to escape down her cheek. The Doctor's smile had grew as he felt his daughter's arms around him, something he had dreamed so often about was becoming true, having his own flesh and blood right inside of his arms. He of course, cuddled her back and leaned his head on the top of hers and pressed a light kiss on the top of her head.

They just sat there, in silence, cuddling up close to one another as they looked out into the universe. The soft humming from the TARDIS could be heard from behind them. It was just a very special moment between each other. There was of course still a lot of things in their future that they would soon find themselves in. The Doctor of course was feeling extremely happy and sad at the same time, all sorts of emotions were flooding right through his body as he sat there, holding his little daughter in his arms. He silently made plans in his mind of what he should do with Lily's body when he takes the TARDIS back to her house, he would wait just a little bit longer, making sure that those intruders would be gone and out of sight so they could retrieve Lydia's things and take Lily's body to a peaceful place.


	17. Chapter 17: Back To Lily's House

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: **

**BACK TO LILY'S HOUSE**

* * *

The Doctor and Lydia both sat by the doors, watching the universe in front of them for another half hour or so. Silence surrounding them as they gently cuddled up close to one another and comforting each other. Lydia had been leaning against his side, with her small arms around his waist as she couldn't help but to observe of how beautiful the Earth looks from up here.

"ca...can we get my stuff now?" Lydia nervously asked him, breaking the silence that had surrounded them.

The Doctor looked down to her and gently pressed a light fatherly kiss on the top of her head a small smile appeared his features and leaned his head on the top of hers, his embrace around her tightened, enjoying the rarest moment he was having with his own flesh and blood.

"of course we can, but we have to be extremely careful and be as quiet as we can, all we know, those creatures could still be there, waiting. but hold on..." with that, he stood up all of a sudden and held his hand out for her, looking down at her with that smile still being placed upon his features as he waited for her.

Lydia looked up and watched him, she took a hold of his hand and stood up herself, The Doctor closed the doors now and suddenly led Lydia up the metal crated ramp and over towards the console. He pulled down the screen and began to press a few buttons here and there until Lily's house was now on the screen. Lydia stood beside him, tiptoeing up so she could see, she watched as a different sort of map came up, the map of inside the house.

"wha...what are you doing?" Lydia asked as she looked up to the screen.

"just searching the whole house to see if those androids are still there and by the looks of it..." he trailed off as his eyes searched the screen in every element of every room in the house, "looks like they have gone. Right then, lets go and get your stuff then!" he exclaimed and began to waltz around the mushroom shaped console and began to start up the TARDIS until he went over towards the hand-break leaver, he motioned Lydia to come over with his hand.

"come on try this." he suggested and stood by the leaver, waiting for her with a fatherly smile towards her. Lydia watched him and tilted her head to one side and swallowed a lump down her throat. She then slowly made her way over towards him, looking down at the strange looking leaver, she looked up to him,

"you...you want me to? do I...do I pull it?" she asked and The Doctor let out a soft chuckle at her words, he leaned down to her level.

"give me your hand." he softly instructed and got a hold of her small hand and placed it around the top of the leaver, "all you do is, place your hand on this and then give it a big push away from you." he softly explained to her and removed his hand and her hand was left alone upon the top of the leaver. A small smile was then along her lips as she listened to his instructions and with one rather excited movement, Lydia did as she was told and gave the leaver one big push away from her and the TARDIS immediately sprang into life.

The Doctor got a hold of Lydia in front of him as he went over to the console sides and gripped tightly to the railings and just kept Lydia there, protecting her from the flight and preventing her from falling flat on to the metal flooring below them. The TARDIS began to fly it's way through the Time Vortex once again until a couple of moments later, it made a soft landing and began to make that whooshing sound as it began to materialise inits set location.

As the TARDIS landed, The Doctor released his grip from around the console and stepped back from Lydia and looked over towards the doors and looked down to Lydia and gave such a proud smile that he could've ever given her,

"an excellent push I must say, not bad for a first go." he spoke and scratched the back of his neck and suddenly chuckled away and ruffled her hair lightly. The Doctor then took Lydia's hand in his and led her back up the ramp and over towards the doors. "Remember be quiet as you can." he instructed and pushed open the doors.

Lydia's eyes widened and gasped as she couldn't believe that they have actually landed right inside of her bedroom, she slowly stepped out and out into the familiar surroundings. Lydia's smile had widened as she couldn't be more excited to see her surroundings. The Doctor watched her with a smile, but he too was keeping a close eye out just in case. He stepped out after and looked around. It certainly did look like a girl's sort of room, toys and books were neatly stacked up on a bookcase. A white desk with papers and school excise books was situated near the window. A smile upon his features as he looked round and sat gently down on the end of the bed and just watched her gathering her things.

"You know, you may take whatever you like, we can fit literally anything in your new room." he spoke out and Lydia looked up from her wardrobe and smiled away at his words. She suddenly went over towards the bed, crouching down and pulls out several cases and bags and placing each one on the top of her bed. She went over towards the bookcase and grabbed all of the toys and books and placed them neatly inside the biggest suitcase. A thought suddenly came across The Doctor's mind, his eyes looked towards the closed door, he stood up and went over towards it and opened up the door.

"I'm just going to do something, stay here okay, the TARDIS will protect you if anything happens." he smiled and slipped through the door, closing it behind him. He slowly made his way round the house. He briefly glanced into another room which was next to Lydia's, noticing how the decoration looked more grown up and older and assumed this was Lily's room. He made his way on the top of the stairs and climbs down it slowly and carefully, getting his sonic screwdriver at the ready in-case. He then peeked his head into the now messed up living room, pieces of wood all over the floor from the door had been plastered. Shaking his head as he took in of how messy it looked.

His eyes soon glanced down the hall way and towards the open door way to the kitchen, both of his hearts ached as he made his way down. Once he reached the kitchen doorway, his eyes instantly fallen onto a pair of legs which laid still on the floor. He took in a deep breath and slowly he steps on through. His eyes immediately fallen onto the now lifeless body of Lily, his eyes scanning up and down her as he went over and crouched down to check her over just in-case. He placed two fingers gently on the side of her neck, waiting to feel those beats but nothing came.

He stayed for another moment or so, in silence as sadness came over him, "I...I'm so sorry Lily, I...I promise I will keep Lydia safe and I promise I'll look after her, she will never be alone." he spoke out softly to her. Standing up shakily now and got out his mobile phone, the one that Martha had gave him once and flipped it open and began to call UNIT.

"Hello." the voice on the other line spoke, anger suddenly filled The Doctor.

"Don't 'hello' me. After the attack at the school, some of you lot should've been right here straight away, then none of this would've happened, I told you lot times and times again that something like this could happen!" he literally shouted down the phone.

"We...we're really sorry Sir, is it the girl?" the commanders voice asked.

"No, Lydia's fine, it's Lily. I need some of you lot to come and collect the body, I won't be here when you arrive, just seal this place off once you know I'm not around."

"what about the child?"

"the child will be with me, she is under my protection." The Doctor answered in a serious tone.

without another word, The Doctor instantly slammed the phone shut and looked back down to the lifeless Lily, he took one last look of her and turned and headed out into the hallway. Once he reached the living room again, his eyes fallen onto the many photographs that were all around the room. He managed to collect them all, piling up carefully inside his arms and soon made his way back up the stairs and back through Lydia's room. His eyes glancing round and noticed of how empty it looked and his eyes fallen onto the TARDIS and watched as Lydia made her out of the console room, a small smile on her features,

"I've got a few things here for you, I'm not sure if you wanted anything from her room so I left it to you once you've done here." he explained and watched as Lydia made her way over towards him and noticed the frames he was carrying,

"You didn't have to bring them all." she chuckled away, which made The Doctor to grin. He carefully handed them to her which she carefully took a hold,

"I want you to have most memories from here as possible so I thought I'd bring them." he explained and Lydia's smile grew a little and he popped her on the tip of her nose with his finger and watched her as she went her way back through the open doors of the box and watched her place the items onto the metal flooring. With a smile, The Doctor placed his hands into his pockets and his fallen onto her. Lydia stood outside of the Blue Box and looked round, suddenly noticing that she had gathered everything she wanted.

"I...I think that's it" she told him as she looked to him.

"anything you need from Lily's room?" he asked as he crouched down to her level and gently stroked her hair softly, waiting for her to answer.

Lydia bit her bottom lip as she thought about it carefully. Her eyes widened as she thought of the box which was filled with her life stories init which Lily would oftenly show her and tell her of her past.

"There is one thing I want." she answered him. The Doctor nodded kindly at her words,

"Go and fetch it then sweetheart." Lydia had disappeared into the next room for a couple of moments or so and soon returned and he noticed her carrying a box, tilting his head to one side ever so slightly as he watched manhandling it and held his hand out towards her once again,

"your ready then? for an adventure of a lifetime." he spoke down to her and Lydia looked up to him with a big smile upon her lips and suddenly got a hold of it, feeling the squeeze coming from his hand and she instantly gave his hand a squeeze back. He looked down to her and gave her such a proud smile and together they went back towards the TARDIS and stepped in through the open doors and into the console room and from the now emptiness of Lydia's room, the TARDIS began dematerailse and back into the Time Vortex. Father and daughter travelling through Time and Space, a one dream which The Doctor always dream off and this time this dream was for real and he just couldn't believe that this very dream has come true.


	18. Chapter 18: Lydia's New Room

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: **

**LYDIA'S NEW ROOM**

* * *

The TARDIS was hovering once again high above the Earth. It has been over an hour or so since Lydia had collected all of her things. She and her father was taking it in turns to carry her stuff through and with the first set of things, Lydia followed her father through the entrance to the corridors and suddenly stopping behind him and noticed a door being there and not really far from the console room.

She looked round, taking in the new surroundings and noticed another door on the opposite side of the corridor, assuming that was his room. Her eyes glanced back onto the door in front of her and noticed some sort of patterns that she hasn't seen before, tilting her head to one side ever so slightly as she wondered what those patterns mean.

"welcome to your new room Lydia." The Doctor happily announced and smiled down at her, Lydia looked up at him and saw the excited emotion going through him. "go on, take a look." he suggested and Lydia looked back to the door.

With that, Lydia stepped forwards and gently she pushed open the door and all of the lights instantly came on and lit the entire room. She just stood there at the doorway, shocked and surprised of how big her room actually was. Slowly she took a further step into the room, The Doctor following in and watching her reaction towards it with a smile.

As Lydia entered, her eyes had fallen onto a big four poster bed which seemed to on the bottom platform of her room. She'd noticed there was a big desk in one area and was surrounded by art things, everything she could possibly of wanted. As she ventured further into the room, her eyes fallen onto a hammock and which was surrounded by comfortable cushions and pillows and fluffy quilts and big teddy beards around it, she also noticed a big book case and assumed that was a relaxing area for her. Silence had surrounded them as Lydia took in the new surroundings of her room. A big smile was slowly creeping up across her lips as she tried to take everything in with those wide excited eyes of hers.

The Doctor watched her anxiously however, placing the few of her items down on the floor by him, scratching behind his neck as feeling a little nervous as waiting for a response from her.

"so hmm, what do you think? I know it isn't much but, I've planned this room for you a long time.." he was soon caught off guard and stumbled back when feeling small weight being pressed right against him and felt a pair of small arms being wrapped tightly around his waist. A chuckle left his lips as he returned the embraced from the little one.

"I love it, thank you Da...Dad." she spoke to him as she looked up to him as she tightened her embrace around his waist. The Doctor smiled like a mad man as he listened to her words, he tightened his own arms around her and enjoying their little embrace with each other.

They soon released from each other's embrace and The Doctor looks down at her and stroked her cheek gently,

"I'm glad that you do sweetheart, lets get your things sorted out and then we'll go on a adventure, yeah." he suggested and Lydia excitedly nodded approvingly, sharing the same smile upon her lips.

It has taken another hour to place Lydia's items into her new room and for Lydia to find a new place for everything, she just couldn't wait to explore and to settle in the new environment she found herself being in now. As she placed her last teddy on top of her bed lf where she will be sleeping, she jumped down from it and soon went to head out into the corridor and into the console room.

She saw her father around the console, who was waltzing around and setting up the ship for their first father and daughter adventure. Lydia smiled and suddenly went to join her father's side.

"right then sweetheart! where would you like to go? You can go anywhere in anytime!" he exclaimed happily and suddenly stopped of what he was doing and looked towards her, smiling away down at her.

Lydia thought for a moment or so, her mind went flooding with ideas on her first ever adventure. A small smile had appeared right across her features as she thought of on idea that she thought would be perfect for them. Her eyes had then landed onto her father and smiled away at him,

"ca...can I see my Mum?" she asked in a nervous tone which made The Doctor to smile. back at her with sadness in his eyes. Of course she would be wanting to see what her mother was like, he thought about it carefully for a moment or so and let out a sigh quietly. '_Well, if we stuck to the rules of everything, then what damage could it course?' _He thought to himself. His smile widened down at her and began to set in the coordinates,

"of course you can sweetheart! thats a great idea but there are some rules we have to follow first, one; don't wonder off, two; never say to her that you are her daughter otherwise, some timey wimey stuff will happen and three..." he trailed off as he tried to think of another rule and suddenly shrugged his shoulders, "well, i haven't got a third one but anyway, lets go and see your mum shall we?" and with that, he pushed down the leaver and the TARDIS rawered into life once more, making its journey back through the Time Vortex.

Lydia grabbed the railings for safety and felt excitement going right through her as she couldn't wait and see of what her Mum was like.


	19. Chapter 19: The TARDIS's Wardrobe

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

**The TARDIS's WARDROBE**

* * *

The TARDIS landed softly, the whooshing sound began to echo throughout the halls of the TARDIS. Excitement grew inside of Lydia as she released her grip and steps away from the console, her eyes landed upon the doors and was so eager to go and find out of what could be waiting for them through those doors.

Excitement had spread right through her body and just couldn't wait to find out of what her mother was like. Her eyes had fallen onto her father now and a big smile had appeared right along her lips,

"can I go and see?" she asked him, wanting to ask him first so she wouldn't make him think that she was going to wonder off or anything. The Doctor turned to her and smiled down at her and saw the excitement coming from her which made him feel the same excitement. His eyes then eyed her up and down and let out a soft chuckle as he almost forgotten and remembered his third rule,

"I only just remembered the third rule, the most important one; always blend in with the crowd, I think a change of clothing would be necessary for you sweetheart." he softly explained as he leant his body against the console behind him. Lydia looked down her self and just realised that she still had her school uniform on. A smile slowly appeared upon her lips as she looked down at herself.

"come on, lets get you something suitable to wear, shall we?" The Doctor asked and held his hand to her which she gently took and soon began to follow her through into the corridors.

Looking around and taking in her newish surroundings as she followed her father and walked alongside him down a corridor that she completely doesn't recognise. They soon enough stopped in front of an arch way and Lydia followed her father through and the lights instantly came on and brightened the whole area. At the sudden sight of the many different clothing in front of her, made her eyes to widen as she looked round.

She hasn't seen so much amount of clothing that seemed to spread out in so many areas in front of her, her mouth had dropped open slightly as her eyes flickered on the maze of clothes. She had noticed that her father had disappeared in through a corridor of particular styles of clothing, but she stayed where she was as she didn't want to lost or anything in this massively huge wardrobe. The most biggest wardrobe she has ever seen.

"I believe this will suit you." The sound of The Doctor's voice suddenly interrupts with Lydia's thoughts and looked up to her father coming back out of that corridor and noticed he was carrying a pair blue jeans and a pink tang top and a jumper for it to go over, he stopped and knelt down in front of her, placing the jeans and the tops out and held it front of her.

Lydia looked down herself again and tilted her head to one side as she silently debated upon the clothes that her father had chosen for her. "I...I'm not sure." she told him nervously. The Doctor chuckled slightly and Lydia got a hold of the three items of clothing,

"why don't you try them on in that changing area over there, whilst I find some shoes for you, what size are you?" he explained and pointed over towards the area straight down them, a area which was surrounded by the maze of clothing and had a comfy sofa in one corner and a stand up mirror which was covered in several ties which hung around the top of the mirror. "I'm size 3!" she called out to him as she walked down the isle until she reached the middle of the wardrobe which was the changing area.

Lydia found herself standing in front of it, looking at herself and seeing her reflection casting off from it. She soon got to work and took off her school clothing and replaced with the 70 styled jeans and the jumper and tang top. Once changed, she stepped away and looked at herself again through the mirror and observed her new outfit and making herself to smile at the pink and purple tang top she was now wearing.

"It looks lovely on you." The Doctor's voice broke the silence as he only came in the area and to find his daughter now wearing his chosen 1970's outfit.

Lydia turned round with wide eyes in surprisement to see him there, her cheeks blushed ever so slightly and smiled a little at his compliment. The Doctor came in closer and knelt down in front of her and help to put on the tiny converse shoes he had found.

"I found these, these will suit you perfectly, and plus they will blend in along with mine." The Doctor explained as Lydia looked down and watched as he placed the converse on her feet, holding onto his shoulders for support.

The Doctor then stood up and took a step back and folded his arms across his chest and tilts his head to one side as he eyed Lydia up and down, a smile starting to form across his lips.

"I like them." Lydia said as she looked down at her new converse and her smile grew wider as she examined them. The Doctor's own smile grew wider across his features as he heard her.

Clasping his hands together as excitement rushed on through him, "right then! i believe that we are set and ready to go, ready to back in time to the 1970's Miss Brown?" he asked and held his hand out to her and wiggled his fingers towards her.

Lydia looked up at him, beaming excitedly towards him and took his hand and soon found herself running back out of the wardrobe and back through to the console room until they stopped and stood by the doors. The Doctor looked down at her,

"go ahead sweetheart." he suggested and Lydia looked up at him and smiled away to him and with her free hand she pushed open the doors to reveal the scenery that was awaiting for them to be explored.


	20. Chapter 20: Back To The 1970s Part 1

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

**BACK TO THE 1970s - Part One**

* * *

As soon as the doors opened, a light wind soon came fluttering on pas them. Lydia's hair blew past her shoulders. Slowly she stepped out and felt warmth suddenly surrounding her, squinting her eyes a little as the afternoon's sun hit them.

The Doctor stepped out behind shortly afterwards and turns round to lock the doors and places his key back inside of his coat pockets. Whilst he places his free hand inside of his pocket, he felt a rather small box on which he instantly remembers for giving it to Lydia as it was a present from her mother before she died.

"where do we go now Dad?" Lydia's voice had suddenly broke away his thoughts and looked down to her with a small smile. He crouched down to her level and slowly takes out the box from his pocket and held it up to her.

"I just want to give you this, this is a special present from your Mum and wanted to give you it when your old enough, and well, I think you are old enough." he explained through his smile. Lydia looked down to the box with a little confused emotion showing in her features and gently took the box from him. She looked at it for a few moments before looking to him again.

"go on, open it, I'm sure you'll love it."

And with that, Lydia glanced down to the box again and slowly opens it. Her eyebrow raised and her eyes widened when she looked at the shiny item that was neatly put away in the box. A Golden necklace with a medium sized Golden locket hanging at the bottom from it. She gently got a hold of it and held it up in front of her. Her eyes fallen onto the locket and noticed there was circular patterns glazed all around it, wondering what they meant.

Looking back to her father, who had stood up and got a hold of the necklace from the top and placed it round her neck and tied it at the top. Smiling away as he did so.

"this locket is such a special locket Lydia, one day, it will safe your life..." he began and soon crouched down to her level again and took the locket in his hands and rubbed his thumb gently upon the service of it. His eyes met hers and smiled away to her,

"only you can open it Lydia, a friend of mine tried to and well didn't really end well, he died of course for trying to opening it, oh but don't worry, he's still alive and well after that little incident." Lydia frowned with confusion as she heard his words, but kept silent and just let him to continue.

"keep this on at all times Lydia, it will protect you if your ever in danger." he finished. Lydia looked down to the locket once more and a smile slowly appeared upon her features and suddenly launched towards him and wrapped her arms his waist,

"i love it, thank you Dad!" she exclaimed excitedly as she looked up to him, beaming up at him.

The Doctor returned the embrace and held his daughter close to him and cuddled her up to him, "I'm glad that you do sweetheart." he said and releases his arms from around her waist after a few moments or so. He took the empty box from her and places it back inside his pockets and retook her hand.

"right then! lets go and find your Mum yeah?" with that, The Doctor lead the way down the street, with Lydia walking on alongside him. He soon reached a rather busy main street, people dashing in and of shops. The Doctor's eyes scanning the area until his eyes fallen upon a young looking woman across the road who was standing outside a shop. A smile appeared across his lips and looks down to Lydia and points towards the woman across the road,

"that's her Lydia, that's your Mum." Lydia looked over towards the young woman and her smile grew and felt an arm being placed across her shoulders and looks up to her father and smiled up at him, The Doctor smiled back.

They both just stood in the crowds, watching the young woman, with short black brunette hair, standing outside a shop across the road.

Unaware that there was danger within the crowds watching them, waiting for the moment to strike.


End file.
